IZ Dare Show of Doomy Awsomeness
by Foopadoop
Summary: Angry monkeys, crazy robots, insane fan girls, rabid pop tarts! What do you get with these things combined? Complete doomy chaos, thats what!
1. The Doom Begins

**Before you complain or say anything, I ALREADY KNOW THERES MANY OF THESE OUT ON THE SITE! Sheesh, if you don't want to read any more of these, then don't read this. Anyways, I was bored, wanted something to do, haven't posted anything in a while (sorry New Destiny readers, I'm working on it!), and decided to do this. Enjoy or feel my doom!**

(Lyra, Araya, and Rene walk on stage. Lyra and Rene are singing at the top of their lungs.)

Lyra/Rene: Rage in the cage

And piss upon the stage

There's only one sure way

To bring the giant down

Defunct the strings

Of cemetery things

With one flat foot

On the devil's wing

Crawl on me

Sink into me

Die for me

Living Dead Girl!

Crawl on me

Sink into me

Die for me

Living Dead Girl!

Araya: (rolls her eyes.) Could you both shut-up? Maybe sing something better?

Lyra/Rene: Nope! (Proceeds singing)

(Araya sighs, pulls out the Air horn of Loudness, and blows it.)

Lyra: Ha! Ha! Ha! That was loud!

Araya: (under breath) Imbecile. (a little louder) Don't we have people to torcher? Our audience is waiting.

Rene: Hi audience!

Audience: (boredly) Hi.

Lyra: Welcome to our wonderful show of song and dare! Are we ready to start/

Audience: Boo!

Araya: (glares) She said, are you ready to start?

Audience: Yay!

Rene: Ok! Let's get started!

Lyra: Gigi! Bring our prison- I mean cast!

(Gigi bounces out from backstage dragging the tied up IZ cast behind her.)

Dib: Can someone tell me where I am and why I'm tied up?

Lyra: We're bored and we need something to do.

Araya: I'm just here for the torchering.

Rene: Hi Dib! (glomps Dib)

(Dib looks at her annoyed.)

Zim: Release the almighty Zim filthy earth pigs! I command you!

(Araya splashes him with water and laughs as he rolls around in pain.)

Araya: (giggling) Man, I'll never get tired of doing that!

Lyra: That's not funny! It burns!

(Araya splashes Lyra with water from the Cup of No Mercy, which has magically refilled itself. Lyra rolls around in pain.)

Araya: Stupid hybrid. Anyways as for letting you go, NO! You're here to do humiliating and painful things for our entertainment. Mostly mine. Rene, explain the rules.

Rene: Okay! Here's the deal people. You must send in dare(s) for the following people; Zim, Dib, Tak, Gir, Mimi, Gaz, Tallest Red, and Tallest Purple.

(Lyra has now stopped rolling in pain and is now back to her wacky self.)

Lyra: Any other characters that you want to dare, we will pull them from their everyday lives, like this.

(Lyra snaps her fingers and Keef appears in a poof of smoke.)

Keef: Hiya!

Rene: OMG! Its Keef! (glomps Keef)

Araya: Make him go away; he's even more happy crazy then Rene!

(Lyra nods and snaps her fingers, making Keef disappear.)

Rene: Bye Keef! Come play again! (adds to Araya and Lyra) I like him.

Araya: So we've seen.

Rene: But not as much as dib! :3 (glomps dib again)

Dib: I hate fan girls.

(Zim laughs at dib, but is then glomped by Lyra.)

Zim: GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!

Araya: (rolls eyes) Anyways, also know that other characters may appear no apparent reason. Lyra's S.I.R will help out as well as our part time security/stage worker/other stuff helper, Nny!

(Nny walks out from backstage)

Nny: Sup.

(Everyone except Araya and Gaz back away in fear. Both girls are giggling at everyone's fright.)

Araya: Chickens. You can go now Nny.

Nny: K.

(Nny walks backstage. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief.)

Rene: (shakily) He scares me.

Araya: So he should Rene, so he should.

Lyra: Okay, tell me why you hired a phyco serial killer?

Araya: He's cool.

Rene: Okay! Moving on! You should also know that we also have the cast sing songs at random parts of the show, our complete against each other as well.

Red: I refuse to be humiliated by doing stupid things!

(Red sees nny, who has poked his head out from behind the curtain and is eyeing the tallest creepily.)

Red: On second thought, it'll be l-lots of f-fun!

Purple: What are you-?

(Red nervously gestures to Nny, who is still creepily watching them both.)

Purple: (nervously) I agree! I l-like fun! Ha! Ha! Ha! Fun is, uh, fun!

Rene: What's up with them?

Araya: I don't know, I don't keep track of what goes on in their worm infested brains.

Zim/Tak: Do not insult the almighty tallest like that!

(Arya raises the CoNM and both Irkens quickly shut up.)

Lyra: So you're not sitting around bored, Zimmy and Gir will sing!

Rene/Gigi/Gir: yay!

(Araya release everyone from their restraints. The IZ cast eyes the exit. Gir is bouncing around excitedly.)

Gir: Me and Masta gonna sing like monkeys!

Zim: What if the almighty Zim does not want to sing your horrible earth tunes?

Nny: (backstage) Do I need to come out?

Zim: (mockingly) No creepy earth monkey.

Nny: (still backstage) If you call me that again, I swear-

Zim: (now scared) Okay! Okay! I'll sing!

(Lyra tosses Zim and Gir a mic.)

Araya: And sing well! If you do badly, (raises a long, hard stick which I will now call the Stick of Doom.) you'll pay for messing our show up!

Zim: Fine! Fine! (Heads toward the middle of the stage with Gir.)

Rene: Now, for your entertainment and their embarrassment, _Zim _and Gir!

_Don't want to be an American idiot._

_Don't want a nation under the new media_

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mind fuck America._

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

_Don't want to be an American idiot._

_One nation controlled by the media._

Information age of hysteria.

It's calling out to idiot America_._

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

_Television dreams of tomorrow._

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow._

_For that's enough to argue. _

(Song ends. Rene and Gigi are still dancing, Lyra is humming a completely different song, and Araya is listening to her i-pod.

Gir: yay! That was fun! Ima do it again!

Lyra: (snapping out of her trance) Sorry Gir-Gir, we're almost out of time.

Gir: Aw man.

Cast/Audience: YAY!

(Nny pokes his head out and glares at everyone.)

Cast/Audience: Awww.

Lyra: Dude, why hasn't he killed us all yet?

Araya: Let's just say I had to- (whispers in Lyra's ear.)

Lyra: You're so mean.

(Araya smiles evilly.)

Dib: So, can we go home now?

Rene: ye-

Araya: Nope! You all have to stay here until next time! Well, except gaz. She's cool.

Lyra: Gigi! Tie up our guests!

Gigi: Okee dokee!

(The cast screams and runs around in circles. Gigi easily ties them up and lets Gaz go.)

Rene: Well, it's time to go.

Lyra: But we'll see you next time! And don't forget. Dare, dare, dare!

Rene/Lyra: Bye!

(Everyone walks off, Gigi drags the cast offstage.)

**Not bad for my first try right? I hope it's good. I really want to see if this will work. Anyways, as Lyra said, dare, dare, dare! I mean it! If you don't, I will send my pet rabid pop tart Bob after you! XD**


	2. A Wacky Chapter

**Hahahahahahahhahahahahah! My second chapter of this horrible fic is up! Mwahahahahahahah! Bow before its supreme randomness! Oh, uh, sorry about that. Got carried away. So sorry for the wait. My internet just started working tonight so please forgive me. Anyways, enjoy!**

(Araya stalks out from behind the stage curtain smiling evilly and carrying a whip.)

Araya: We're back!

Rene: And we have dares!

(Lyra runs out with Gir behind her onto the stage singing Witch Doctor. Gir shoots tacos out of his head. Both finally stop acting crazy and settle down.)

Lyra: Hi! It's a me, Lyra! Who's ready to see the cast humiliate themselves by doing random things?

Audience/Araya: Yay!

Rene: Then let's get started! First dare is from **TeamMarshallLee!**

Lyra: Hey, I know that chick! Her OC Juliet is ma buddy! Hey Juliet!

Araya: Isn't Juliet that over emotional, sarcastic kid your always hanging out with?

Lyra: Yup! Say hi to **TeamMarshallLee** for**FadedEchoes**!

Araya: Anyways, here's the dare.

**MAKE MY DIBBY SHOVE 96 TWINKIES INTO HIS MOUTH. Why 96? BECAUSE I SAID SO!**

Lyra: You heard the girl! Gigi! Get the Twinkies!

Gigi: Yay!

(Gigi brings 96 unwrapped Twinkies and puts them in front of Dib. He looks from the Twinkies to our hosts.)

Dib: Do I have to?

Araya: Yes! And don't get sick on the stage or you'll feel the wrath of my whip!

Rene: Aw. No cool name?

Araya: Nope!

Lyra: Eat the Twinkies Dib! Gigi and Gir will help!

(Gigi and Gir start to throw Twinkies into dib's mouth. After the last Twinkie is shoved in, Dib spits them out. Gir then proceeds to eat the Twinkies.)

Rene: Ew.

Araya: Nasty.

Dib; Again, I. hate. Fan girls.

Lyra: That was cool! I never thought it was physically possible to shove 96 Twinkies into a person's mouth. Cool!

Rene: Next up, **DemonShadowWolf!**

**Ooooohhhhhh... I like it... I don't really have any ideas for a dare currently, but I'll think on it. As for right now, IMMA GO PULL MY EYEBROWS OFF WITH A STAPLE-REMOVER! BAI BAI *SCREAMS IN EYEBROW-LESS PAIN* **

Cast: YAY! NO DARE!

Rene: It's okay! Sometime I can't think of things often too!

Lyra: YOU GO WITH YOUR EYEBROW PULLING SELF! I LIKE STAPLE REMOVERS!

Araya: Idiots.

Rene: Next is **Invader Griz Jau and Rel.**

Cast: Not another one!

Lyra: To bad! Rene on with the dare!

**Griz: I read somewhere that you should never say 'wacky' when Nny is in ear shot. (Haven't read the comics but I want to) So, Tallests, go dance in a circle around him chanting it over and over. *wicked smile then goes back to her Irken GS2***

Araya: Oh this will be good. Oh Nny!

(Nny walks out from behind backstage.)

Nny: What do you want?

Araya: Stand right where you are. Red! Purple! You heard Griz!

Red: I don't want to!

Purple: He scares us!

(Araya glares at the two until they reluctantly agree.)

Red/Purple: Wacky! Wacky! Wacky!

Nny: (twitching) If you say that one more time, I swear-!

Purple: Um, wacky?

Nny: OK! THAT'S IT!

(A lot of censored stuff happens as Nny tears apart the Tallests. Our three hosts watch in fascination while the others look on in horror.)

Rene: I never knew an arm could bend like that.

Lyra: Wow. That's a lot of blood.

Araya: Look at all that carnage! It's so AWSOME!

Lyra: Oh great, he found the Chainsaw of Hurtitude.

Araya: And the Lawn Demolisher 3000! XD

(After a few more minutes of still censored, horrifying, gory carnage, Nny walks backstage leaving the no longer recognizable bodies of the Tallests.)

Araya: Do we have to revive them right now? Its 3% more peaceful without them!

Lyra: We'll revive them at the end.

Araya: Yay!

Zim/Tak: DX

**Jau: ZIMMEH! You want to rule the Earth? I'll help you if you promise to make me, THE MIGHTY IRKEN INVADER JAU, your queen when you rule!**

Zim: Zim needs no one's help! Zim can conquer this filthy ball of dirt by himself! I AM ZIM!

Lyra: ZIM IS MINE! NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM BUT ME! (runs over and glomps Zim.)

Zim: GO AWAY!

Lyra: Awww! I love you too! :3

Zim:

**Rel: Ignore her. She always tries too hard. Dib, I may be Irken but I hate the Invasion stuff. It's just murdering innocent beings! So, you wanna watch some Hauntings in America and other Paranormal shows? Then we can fight Zim together! **

Dib: That sounds cool.

Lyra: Oooo! Someone likes Dib!

Renee: DX

**I have to go for now Dib, but I have a gift. a remote with a hundred buttons. Each button makes Zim do something different.**

Gir: Oooo! What dis do?

(Presses button 11. Zim pulls a frying pan out of nowhere and starts to hit himself with it. Araya, Dib, Tak, and Nny start to laugh.)

Zim: Make- (bam) it- (bang) STOP! (wham!)

**Don't press 22 NO MATTER WHAT! (PLEASE PRESS IT it makes Zim take off his shirt and sing ' I'm too sexy for my shirt. which I feel is funny.)**

Lyra: GIMMIE THAT! (Snatches the remote from Rene.) I wonder what button 22 does. (winks)

Araya: I'm leaving.

Tak: I have a bad feeling about this.

(Dib nods in agreement. Lyra presses button 22. Zim whips off his shirt and starts to sing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt.'

Lyra: (squeals) OMG! XD

Cast: MAKE IT STOP!

Lyra: meanies. (Presses the stop button.)

Zim: (confused) What on Irk just happened? (realizes he doesn't have a shirt on.) AHHHHHH! (hurriedly puts it back on.)

Rene: Poor guy.

**Me: Quick dare from me! Everyone read my fic Dib is gone and review it. SOrry you had to die for it DIbbeh! I'm most like Rel who is most like Dib.**

Rene: WHY MY DIBBY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO! (bursts into tears.)

Araya: (walks back onstage) It was just a fanfic!

Rene: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!

Lyra: To make you feel better, why don't we have Dib and Tak sing?

Rene: YAY!

Dib: That was quick. Wait a minute, hey!

Araya: You're on bighead! (shoves him onstage and gives him a mic.)

Dib: My heads not big!

Lyra: sure it isn't.

(Dib glares at her and begins.)

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

Cause they fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude, but I

Would just stand and stare.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly.

It's hard to say that I'd

Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,

Cause everything is never as it seems.

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightening bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance.

A foxtrot above my head,

A sock-hop beneath my bed,

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly.

It's hard to say that I'd

Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,

Cause everything is never as it seems.

(When I fall asleep.)

Leave my door open just a crack.

(Please take me away from here.)

Cause I feel like such an insomniac.

(Please take me away from here.)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?

(Please take me away from here.)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies.

I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

Cause I saved a few,

And I keep them in a jar.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly.

It's hard to say that I'd

Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,

Cause everything is never as it seems.

(When I fall asleep.)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly.

It's hard to say that I'd

Rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

APPLAUSE!

Rene: I like that song.

Araya: Not enough metal in it.

Lyra: To true. To true. Tak! Get your butt on stage!

Tak: Stupid earthlings.

(Tak walks center stage and picks up the mic.)

Tak: Let's just say I hate you all.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you.

Fifty thousand tears I've cried.

Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,

And you still won't hear me.

(Going under!)

Don't want you hand this time, I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once.

(Wake up for once.)

Not tormented, daily, defeated by you.

Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom.

I'd die again!

I'm going under!

Drowning you!

I'm falling forever!

I've got to break through, I'm

Going under!

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.

So I don't what's real and what's not.

Always confusing the thoughts on my head.

So I can't trust myself anymore!

I'd die again!

I'm going under!

Drowning you!

I'm falling forever!

I've got to break through,

I'm…

So go on and scream!

Scream at me!

So far so far away!

I won't be broken again!

I've got to breathe,

I can't keep going under!

Drowning you!

I'm falling forever!

I've got to break through,

I'm…

Going under!

(Going under!)

Going under!

(Drowning you!)

I'm going under!

Applause!

Lyra: So awesome!

Araya: I have to say, that was pretty good.

Tak: Humph.

Rene: Well, it's time to go. Again.

Lyra: Why must it end?

Araya: Yes, yes, that's all too bad. Can we go now?

Zim: Yes, I want to get as far away as possible from this _wretched _place!

Tak: I think we all pretty much agree on that. Well except for those four.

(She points in the direction of Lyra, Rene, Gigi, and Gir. They are singing, dancing, and throwing donuts everywhere.)

Tak: And you still have to revive our Tallests.

Araya: Fine. Lyra! Revive the two moron aliens so we can go!

(All four stop their dance of craziness. Lyra looks at them in disgust.)

Lyra: Fine! I still like it without them though.

(Lyra snaps her fingers, bringing the two Tallests back to life.)

Purple: I SEE THE LIGHT!

Red: I had this horrible dream that we were being killed by this phycopath because we-

(Nny pokes his head from behind the curtain.)

Nny: I thought I heard familiar voices. How did you enjoy your horrible death?

Purple: OH GOD! IT'S HIM! AHHHHHHH!

Red: Stay away! I promise we won't say that word anymore! Just stay away!

Nny: (chuckles) Looks like that's too bad because there's plenty where that came from.

(Red and Purple cower in fear. Nny chuckles and ducks back behind the curtain. Araya laughs and turns towards the others.)

Araya: Oh yes. We will use Nny in many things, whether you like it or not. Now let's go, I'm tired of this place.

Everyone: YAY!

Lyra: Bye people!

Rene: See you next time!


	3. Merry Go Rounds of Doom and Deadly Steak

**YAY! Episode 3 is up baby! That means more randomness, more dares, more craziness, and more- uh, I can't think of anything. Oh well. Thank all you peoples who dared, we send you all 100 cyber cookies! Why did I say we? Read and find out! Anyways, as always, ENJOY! ;)**

(Lyra runs from backstage with a girl who has short, black hair, blue shirt, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, a head band with a star, and a grey cape.)

Lyra: Hi peoples! I want you to meet our new co-host Juliet!

Juliet: Hi everybody!

Lyra: **FadedEchoes**'s friend from school, **TeamMarshallLee, ** wanted to help with the show. So we sent Rene on a permanent vacation to an uncharted island of the coast of Africa!

Juliet: I will now be replacing Rene in this show of never ending randomness! And because we're bored, **Lyra **and I gonna sing!

Lyra: Yup! We're kind of early and we need to pass the time, so here we go!

**The unneeded meaning of start and end**

**To the disappearance of this soul**

**Who remembers characters?**

**From the window of madness, goodbye**

**Hello, myself**

**Haven't we met before?**

Goodbye, yourself

So, want to talk?

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Unable to run away

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Like the corruption is continuing

The discovered conclusion, disappearing

Outlines fading to black

In the darkness, there's no such thing thing as light

From the inside of madness, goodbye

Hello, myself

Haven't we met before?

**Goodbye, yourself**

**So, want to talk?**

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Unable to run away

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Like the corruption is continuing

**Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?**

**Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you**

Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know

Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot

**iNSaNiTY**

It's like floating on air

**PSYCHoPaTHY**

A carefree life

**iNSaNiTY**

Dark? Light?

iNSaNiTY

iNSaNiTY

**sAnIty**

**Can't see the dark already**

**pUrIty**

**The days are longer**

**sAnIty**

**But that also must sink**

**"sAnIty"**

**... what is that?**

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

Unable to run away

iNSaNiTY

Like floating on air

PSYCHoPaTHY

A carefree life

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that can't end

CaPTiViTY

The corruption is continuing

Lyra: That was fun! XD

Juliet: Totally!

(Everyone else walks on stage.)

Araya: I don't see why we have to go to skool has to last until 2:30! Why can't we just stay at home and do what we want?

Dib: Find an answer to that and you're my hero.

Juliet: OMG! IT'S DIB!

(Juliet runs over and glomps Dib. He groans and looks towards Lyra annoyed.)

Dib: And who is this?

Lyra: That's Juliet, mah friend. She's replacing Rene, remember?

Araya: Great. Let's replace one moron with another one, that'll make things saner around here!

Zim: (smiles and chuckles) I think she's great. She annoys the Dib-stink, what's better than that?

Lyra: ZIM! (runs over and glomps Zim.)

Araya: Someone who annoys you.

(Zim glares at Araya who just smiles back innocently.)

Tak: I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we just get the dares over with?

Juliet: Woo- hoo! Let's get started!

**I be Miss Author**

**Hi, guys! I has stuff!**

**Dib: I like you. There`s a bookstore near where I live that`s haunted. There is a ghost cat. I saw him vanish, but ppl called me crazy. (sniffles and hugs him)**

Lyra: Good idea. (snaps her fingers and Dib poofs to the bookstore.)

Araya: Finally! One less insane person I need to worry about.

Juliet: He's not insane!

Araya: Who asked you?

Juliet: DX

**Zim: I like Dib, but I`m team Zim! So you are the highest ranked Irken in the room for 3 chappies!**

Zim: Yes! Victory for Zim! Bow down before my supremeness! NOW!

Tak: Don't let it get to your head numbskull.

Zim: (growls)

**Tak: YOU ANNOY ME! (duct-tapes a steak to her face) Yesh.**

(Tak runs around smoking and screaming in pain. Everyone laughs at the sight. Zim, Araya, Nny, and Lyra's laughs are the loudest.)

Tak: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

(Tak finally gets the steak off and glares at everyone, burnt and in pain. Zim can barely contain his laughter as Tak walks over and stands in front of him.)

Zim: (giggle) What do- (snort) you want- (giggle) Tak-beast?

(Tak slaps him with the steak and walks away as he hisses in pain. The giggles begin again.)

Zim: Shut up.

Lyra: (giggles) Sorry. What's the next dare?

**Tallests: Are you aware that nearly EVERYONE hates you?**

Red: I've realized that. I'm afraid to ask why.

Lyra: Shut up. Your voice annoys me.

Red: (sigh)

**Gir: Mah friends and I love you! We give you 20 cupcakes each! (there are 5 of us)**

Gir: (speaks up for the first time) CUPCAKES!

(He scarfs all 100 cupcakes down at once. Wrappers and all.)

Gir: There was waffles in em!

(Dib poofs in with a ghost cat beside him.)

Dib: The cat was real, but now it won't leave me alone!

Juliet: It's so cute! XD

(The cat likes Juliet and go's to her and purrs.)

Juliet: Ima name you fluffy!

Fluffy: meow.

Lyra: Hi little ghosty cat!

Fluffy: hiss!

Lyra: Aww! I like you too!

Araya: You're so stupid.

Lyra: (sniff) I'm not stupid, I'm advanced.

Araya: Whatever.

**Host ppls: I have taken up writing tragedy. Please read Lover`s Loss and First Fight and tell me how bad they suck. Not too bad, I hope.**

**Ok, bai 4 now!**

Juliet: NOOOOOOO! NOT MY DIBBY! WHY OH WHY OH WHY! DX

Lyra: It was just a story.

(Juliet continues to sob.)

Lyra: Whatever. Next up is **ServanttotheTallest.**

**Yo. I wanna piece of the action. Okay, let's see hereee...**

**Zimmmmmm...hmmm... Go on a merry go round of death that goes 100000000 mph for...let's see...the whole chapter X) (generously donates said machine)**

Araya: Yesh! }

(She snaps her fingers and Nny grabs Zim and straps him to the machine. He presses the start button and Zim is whirled around on the death machine.)

Lyra: Aw, poor Zimmy. Ok next!

**Dib: here's a new telescope. I like you. You're cool. I dare you to eat this pie (hands pie)**

Dib: Cool. (Eats pie) Good pie too.

**Gaz: dance the tango with Gir. I SAID NOW!**

Gir: YAY! I get to dance like a monkey!

Gaz: (growls)

(They both dance the tango. Gir enthusiastically and Gaz very stiffly. They finish and Gaz goes back to her Game Slave.)

Lyra: See that wasn't too bad, was it?

Gaz: Shut up before I end your life.

**Tallest: I don't hate you guys. In fact, you're two of my favorite people. Maybe that's just cause I'm your servant? Whatever. Purple, I like torturing you regardless, so go bathe in ice water for the rest of the chapter. Red, here's a cherry-frosted donut (gives donut) UR MAH FAVE! I LOVE YOU!**

Red: DONUT! XD

(While Red eats his donut, Purple is dragged to a strange looking dome with an ice cold bath in it. Nny dunks him in and strangely, no one can hear his screams of pain.)

Lyra: Sound proof dome. I thought it would come in handy one day.

Araya: Good choice.

**Tak: i dont care about uuuuuuu so...yeah. quit being a hater so much. That's it.**

Tak: I'm not a hater!

Juliet: No, you're just naturally grumpy.

Tak: Hey!

(Juliet sticks her tongue out at Tak. The Irken stomps off to the other side of the stage grumbling.)

**Tootles! *poofs away in a cloud of smoke* *reappears* Oh, almost forgot! *Gives Red a HUUUUGE hug* BYE! XD *poofs away again***

Lyra: That was a lot of dares! I was hoping more people would submit some though.

Juliet: Who cares! That was fun! XD

Araya: Yes, yes, it was fun. Are we almost done?

Lyra: Nope! Gir and Mimi are gonna sing first.

Juliet: Wait, Mimi is here too?

Lyra: Yup! We just haven't mentioned her yet.

Juliet. Oh. Well let's get started! Here's **Gir **and _Mimi_!

**I've got this friend**

**I don't think you know him**

**He's not much for words**

**He's hid in his hardened way**

**Oh I've got this friend**

**A loveless romantic**

**All that he really wants**

**Is someone to want him back**

Ohh, if the right one came

If the right one came along

Ohh, If the right one came, along

_I've got this friend_

_I don't think you know her_

_She sings a simple song_

_It sounds a lot like his_

_Oh I've got this friend_

_Holding onto her heart_

_Like it's a little secret_

_Like it's all she's got to give_

Ohh, if the right one came

If the right one came along

Ohh, if the right one came, along

**It'd be such a shame**

_(If they never meet)_

**She sounds lovely**

_(He sounds right out of a dream)_

**If only**

(If only)

If only

Ohh

Ohh, if the right one came

If the right one came along

**Ohh**, (_I've got this friend_) if the right one came

If the right one came along

**Ohh**, (_I've got this friend_)

If the right one came, along

Lyra: Awww! They're so cute together! :')

Juliet: I never knew Mimi could sing.

Tak: Me neither.

Araya: Ok, now are we done?

Lyra: Wow Araya. Way to break a mood.

Juliet: Shouldn't we check on Zim and Purple? Make sure they're not dead?

Nny: Trust me. They're as dead as dead can be.

Lyra: We'll take your word on that. (snaps her fingers and revives them.)

Purple: What happened? Why do I hurt?

Zim: Why am I so dizzy?

Araya: Dares.

Zim/Purple: Oh.

Lyra: It's time to go guys!

Juliet: But we'll be back with more dares and craziness next time!

Araya: Big whoop.

Lyra/Juliet: BYE!


	4. Song and Dare

Yay! More dares! Ima happy girl! So sorry it took a while. I do have a life outside of this, so don't shun me! From now on, I'm going to put the dares from fanfiction and quibble onto the show. That way I have more material. Okay, ENJOY!

(Screaming can be heard backstage. There is a loud crash and the sound of a weapon can be heard. Lyra runs out carrying her new weapon, The Flaming Taser-Saw of Doom, and chases TheWingedAlchemist laughing like a maniac.)

Lyra: Come back here you chicken! You shall pay for taking so long to post this chapter! PAY!

TheWingedAlchemist: Get away you psychopath! Not my fault that I have a life outside of this! Now go away!

Araya: Calm down idiot. I don't want blood on our new weapon.

Lyra: Awww. Okay, let's start the dares then! First is **FMA Freak ** from our Quibblo account.

**XD I love Invader Zim and Nny! Hm... A dare... How about... The Tallests do the tango to Dib and Zim singing 'Stupid Girl' by Pink! I heart that song and I've always wanted to hear them sing it!**

Purple: But I don't want to do the tango.

Zim: And I will not be forced to sing some song about stoopid hyooman girls. I WILL NOT!

Araya: Oh shut up! Or do I have to send Nny after you?

(The Tallests, Zim, and Dib gulp. Nny smiles evilly and pulls out his knife.)

Red: Fine! We'll do it! We'll do it!

(**Dib** and Zim start singing while Red and Purple dance the tango.)

Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back

What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

**Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there **

**Laughing loud so all the little people stare **

**Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne **

(Drop a name) 

**What happened to the dreams of a girl president **

**She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent **

**They travel in packs of two or three **

**With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees **

Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?

Oh where, oh where could they be?

Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back

What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

**(Break it down now) **

Disease's growing, it's epidemic 

I'm scared that there ain't a cure 

The world believes it and I'm going crazy 

I cannot take any more 

I'm so glad that I'll never fit in 

That will never be me 

Outcasts and girls with ambition 

That's what I wanna see 

Disasters all around

Would despair

Their only concern

Will they **** up my hair

Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back

What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

[Interlude] (Red and Purple stop dancing.)

Red: Oh my god you guys, I totally had more than 300 calories

Purple: That was so not sexy, no

Red: Good one, can I borrow that?

Purple: *gags* No!

Red: [Vomits] I WILL BE SKINNY!

(They go back to dancing)

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing) 

(I like this, like this, like this) 

**Pretty will you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl **

**Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl! **

Pretty would u **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl 

Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl! 

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back 

Push up my bra like that, stupid girl! 

Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back

What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(The song ends and the Tallests stop dancing. Everyone is laughing at how horribly, stupid funny it was.)

Lyra: That was really funny!

Araya: No dur stupid.

Lyra: Now our FanFiction dares!

**I be Miss Author **

**XD So hard not to burst into random laughter. I fail! XDDDDDDDDD Okay, dares!**

**Juliet: Actually, his name is Harold according to the store pplz. And get over it. I was like, depressed when I wrote those stories...**

Juliet: Who's he?

Lyra: You dummy! (whispers in her ear) Now say sorry!

Juliet: Sorry! And sorry you were depressed!

**Zim: I likes you a lot, but I have to do something mean. Sowwee! (sics a chihuahua on him)**

(Zim runs around screaming and everyone laughs.)

**Gir: WHY YOU SO AWESOME? Most of my friends love you, including me! You get...(drum roll) YOUR VERY OWN MONKEY!**

Gir: MONKEY! Ima name you Waffles!

Araya: Ok? O.o

**Hosts: I is epic fail at names. I gives jou mah fave weapon: THE FLAMING TASER-SAW OF DOOOOOOM!**

Lyra: (Holds up said weapon) I LOVE YOU! YOUS SOO AWSOMES!

Juliet: I wanna try it!

Lyra: (Irken form) NO! (Chases Juliet with The Flaming Taser-Saw of Doom then stops when Araya glares at her.)

Araya: Now that that's over, here's our next dare person.

**TimIsaFunSucker **

**WHOOOOOOO! IT'S KAY-KAY, INSANE FANGIRL/HATER EXTRAORDINAIRE! WHO'S READY FOR SOME PAIN? *slaps Zim with the Electric Swordfish of PAIN, or ESoP* Heck yeah!**

Zim: Ow! The pain! THE PAIN!

**Okay, so here's a few innocent dares.**

**Gaz: You are totally epic. I want you to sing any Sumo Cyco song, but prefferably Danger.**

Gaz: Fine.

It starts with a riot

A pure violent diet

The kids wanna try it

We're burning this town down

No vacancy baby

I want you to hate me

Cuz no one can save me

We're starting a fight tonight

Punks, they got nothing on me

Cuz I dance like a freak

If it's pleasure you seek

Shut up!

Don't speak to me ever

you think you're so clever

Well it's now or never for me

Danger!

If you want it

If you want it

We'll give you Danger

Danger!

If you want it

If you want it

We'll give you Danger

In human behavior

A far cry from nature

Take radical measures

To suffocate strangers

I'm young and I'm feisty

So tongue me and try me

You wanna play hooky

The fish gonna bite tonight

Punks, they got nothing on me

Just a damned little freak

If it's pleasure you seek

Shut up!

Don't speak to me softly

Sometimes I get bossy

But its never cost me

No oh oh

Danger!

If you want it

If you want it

We'll give you Danger

Danger!

If you want it

If you want it

We'll give you Danger

(Ou woah oh oh)

(Ou woah oh oh)

Danger!

(Ou woah oh oh)

(Ou woah oh oh)

We'll give you Danger

If you want it

If you want it

We'll give you Danger

Danger!

Devil on your shoulder

Twisted paranoia

Danger!

Devil on your shoulder

Yeah, she's comin for ya

New Euphoria!

You forfeit yourself to me

Worship

Get on your knees

(ou woah oh oh, ou woah oh oh)

You must put your trust in me

Come with me

Love me please

(ou woah oh oh, ou woah oh oh)

Danger!

Devil on your shoulder

Twisted paranoia

Devil on your shoulder

Yeah, she's comin for ya

Could I be your danger

Could I be you stranger

Sin and savoir

Please me like no other fucker

Danger!

If you want it

If you want it

We'll give you Danger

Danger!

If you want it

If you want it

We'll give you Danger

(Ou woah oh oh)

(Ou woah oh oh)

Danger!

(Ou woah oh oh)

(Ou woah oh oh)

We'll give you Danger

If you want it

If you want it

We'll give you Danger

Applause!

Lyra: Awesome! I'm gonna check out that song later!

Araya: You do that for every song suggested.

Lyra: I know right?

Araya: Whatever.

**Tak: I don't get why so many people hate you. I personally think you're totally badass! You're actually my favorite character! Eitger way, I want you to sing Baby Doll Gone Wrong by Skye Sweetnam, and then sing I Don't Really Like You (also by Skye) to Zim.**

Juliet: Cool! A double song dare!

Tak: At least someone likes me.

Araya: Their just pitying you.

(Tak sticks her tongue out and begins.)

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

I am a new breed of doll

Psycho baby doll gone wrong

Toolbelt with a lollipop

Curling iron, Kalashnikov (an AK-47)

I am a new breed of doll

Fighting for a brave new world

Gas mask and a magic wand

Bulldozer and tutu on

Load up, load up

March to the future

Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya

Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears

In her bed tonight

Press the button right

She will glow so bright

She bleeds real blood

Cut her with a knife

She'll fight for her life

But it's you who dies

Surprise, surprise

Catch me

Can you still believe

My name

And can't you see this

Baby doll gone wrong

I am a new breed of doll

Crash helmet and halo on

Jackhammer and my apron

Throw my head back, sing a song

I am a new breed of doll

Mace you with my aerosol

Tinkerbell and S&M

Bumper car that has a brain

Load up, load up

March to the future

Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya

Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears

In her bed tonight

Press the button right

She will glow so bright

And she bleeds real blood

Cut her with a knife

She'll fight for her life

But it's you who dies

Surprise, surprise

In her bed tonight

Press the button right

She will glow so bright

And she bleeds real blood

Cut her with a knife

She'll fight for her life

But it's you who dies

Surprise, surprise

Baby doll

I'll kick the boys and make them fall

Baby doll

I'll kick the boys and make them fall

Sugar and razor blade

Acid pink lemonade

That's how baby dolls are made

We misbehave

We misbehave

Load up, load up

March to the future

Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya

Baby doll gone wrong

She cries real tears

In her bed tonight

Press the button right

She will glow so bright

She bleeds real blood

Cut her with a knife

She'll fight for her life

But it's you who dies

Surprise, surprise

In her bed tonight

Press the button right

She will glow so bright

She cries real tears

Cut her with a knife

She'll fight for her life

But it's you who dies

Surprise, surprise

Applause!

I know what you're trying to do

Make me fall for you

Oh why

I'd like you to leave

And leave me alone

Everywhere I go,

You'll always be there,

Try to give you hints to leave

[But it's like it came of the other ear]

I don't care what you do

I don't care about you

I don't care get a clue

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense

You don't make any sense

It's all at your expense

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Why have you done this to me

You know I'm busy

Oh why

I've been nice so far

But I can't take it anymore

Time passes by

And you wonder why

I'm not gonna lie

You mean nothing to me

I don't care what you do

I don't care about you

I don't care get a clue

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense

You don't make any sense

It's all at your expense

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You heard what I said

I said I don't really like you

Time passes by

And you wonder why

I'm not gonna lie

You mean nothing to me

I don't care what you do

I don't care about you

I don't care get a clue

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense

You don't make any sense

It's all at your expense

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Applause again!

Lyra: Awesome!

Araya: You said that last time.

Lyra: So? Your point is?

Araya: (growls) I wouldn't push it if I were you.

Lyra: (gulp) S-sorry.

**Now...for some...not so nice dares... :)**

**Dib: I send you to Aperture Science to deal with GLaDOS. She needs a new test subject. Have fun running away from a hommicidal robot/computer system!**

Dib: Not fair!

Araya: Too bad.

(She snaps her fingers and he poofs away.)

**Zim: Fall in a pit of boiling water. And pirhanas. And death. And hell-snakes. (mutters under breath) So many hell-snakes...**

Zim: That's not fair! You cannot throw your superiors into pits of hell! YOU CAN NOT!

Araya: Shut up stupid. You're only the highest ranked _Irken_. Not human.

(She pushes him into the pit. His screams of pain and terror can be heard and then there is silence.)

Araya: (evilly) I think I'll keep this pit for a few chapters.

(Everyone steps back nervously a few steps. Nny and Araya laugh insanely.)

**Um...I'm really bad at names. The one who likes to torture and who's name starts with an A? You and Nny get VooDoo dolls.**

Araya: The names Araya. A-r-a-y-a. Araya!

Lyra: Give her credit. She got the first letter right. And you got a voodoo doll.

Araya: Hey, that's right! (She snaps her fingers and holds her new Lyra voodoo doll. She starts to poke it with a needle. Nny gets a doll of an unknown person and starts to stab it repeatedly while giggling madly.)

Lyra: Ow! Hey what's that for? Ow!

Araya: It's funny.

***throws a Bible at Zim's head* BIBLE FIGHT! (inside joke.)**

Araya: He's still in the pit.

**Oh wells, I be done. :) Kthnxbai! X3 **

Juliet: That was fun.

Lyra: (still being poked by Araya) I don't- Ow- like it.

Juliet: Anyways, last but not least, here's **DarkDemonGirl1985 **

**Yo, dudes. Whaddup? I have a few dares for ya'all.**

**Zim: considering ur my fave, i'm giving ya TWO dares ^^ The first is that you have to act like Keef for the whole chapter, even if it ends up getting you killed by Nny, Gaz, Tak, or whoever. That means you have to act overly cheerful and annoying (more than you're usualy are), and you have to be obsessed with being friends with Dib, like Keef is with u. Kay, da second dare is to sing Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heros (ft... Dib ^^) to... hmmm, to make it random, Lyra, who luvs Zimmy like i do 8) at the end of the chap, when you act normal again. Enjoy. 8D**

Juliet: Big block of text.

Lyra: Awww! My Zimmy gets to sing to me!_ And _it's my favorite song! XD

Araya: I guess I have to bring those two losers back then.

Juliet/Lyra: Their not losers!

(Araya sighs and snaps her fingers bringing back a scared for life Dib and a completely terrified Zim. Araya points to Zim.)

Araya: You! Act like that dork Keef and be friends with Dib. And you have to sing a song to lovey dovey over there with Dib. And just so you won't break character, (She sprays him with a personality spray) this will help you.

Zim: I feel so happy right now! Isn't it a great day Dib? Let's go to the fair later or the circus or the-

Dib: Stop it before I destroy you.

(Lyra shoves two mics toward them. Dib sighs and takes his while Zim excitedly takes his.)

**Zim**: Oh boy, we're gonna sing? I love singing! What about you Dib? Do you like singing?

Dib: (sighs) Let's get this over with.

My heart's a stereo

It beats for your, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelve**

**Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else**

**If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that**

**Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that**

**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks**

**'Cause this the last girl that played me left a couple cracks**

**I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that**

**Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**

**If I could only find a note to make you understand**

**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**

**Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**

**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**

My heart's a stereo

It beats for your, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh To my stereo

Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo

**If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox**

**Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk**

**Would you turn my volume up before of the cops**

**And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop**

**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me**

**When you have to purchase mad D batteries**

**Appreciate every mixtape your friends make**

**You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate**

**I think finally found a note to make you understand**

**If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands**

**Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune**

**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**

My heart's a stereo

It beats for your, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh To my stereo

Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo

**I only pray you never leave me behind**

**Because good music can be so hard to find**

**I take your head and hold it closer to mine**

**Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind**

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for your, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**

Lyra: Aww! Zimmy, you're the best!

(She runs over and hugs Zim in a fan girlish way.)

Zim: I like you too! =)

Lyra: XD

**Dib: Eh, i don't hate you, but ur not exactly on the top fave list, maybe just on the bottom top faves. I dare ya to... admit to everyone ur crazy and Zim is NOT an alien and then be nice to Zim. Not overly nice, like Zim's gotta be, just not ur usual mean self. And definitely not even try to get Zim to be exposed 8) I think that's all for that.**

Dib: Why should I do that? It will ruin my reputation! And I'm not mean

Araya: You have no reputation.

Dib: I still won't say it.

(Araya holds upp the Taser Saw of Doom and waves it in front of him.)

Dib: Fine! Fine! I'm crazy and Zim is not an alien. There? Happy?

Araya: Yep. Now you have to be nice to Zim. Now go be friends with him.

Dib: (walks over to Zim) Lets… be… _friends._

Zim: Yay! I'm so happy! Lets go to the movies or maybe the park! Oh we're gonna have so much fun together! How about we-

(Dib snatches the Flaming Taser-Saw of Doom from Lyra and uses it on Zim. Let's just say it wasn't pretty.)

Lyra: ZIMMY!

Araya: That… was awesome!

Dib: (panting) Finally… he's gone! I never want to go through that again!

Araya: Couldn't agree more. Anyways, lets continue!

**Tak: Ur my least fave so all i'ma daring ya to do is to make up a wacky song with only the words "wacky wacky dooooo!" and proceed to sing it to Nny's face, and keep singing it, even when he destroys u :)**

Tak: Oh crap.

Araya: Go on. Or do I have to bring Zim back and have him annoy you.

Tak: NO! I'll do it! Anything but that! Hey Nny!

Nny: What?

Tak: Wacky wacky dooo! Wacky do do wacky wac-

(A horrible repeat of what happened with the Tallests comes again. Again, not pretty.)

Araya: Good job Nny. Good job.

Nny: I hate… that… word!

Lyra: We know. We know.

**Gir: Hmmmm, how bout be a smart SIR for a chapter, okie dokie? ^^ ** **Or THE TALLEST, MAKE HIM SMART, U *******! 8(**

Lyra: Umm… we tried that before. Let's just say it's impossible.

Araya: There is nothing that can make that robot smart.

Gir: …

Everyone: O.o

**The Tallest: I hate u guys so i'm not really sure what to have ya do. It has to be something REALLY painful, even more than that "wacky" thing u did in the last two chaps. Hmmmm... how bout this: Go for the whole Dare show without eating a single snack. **

Red: How dare you!

Purple: Not even one?

**Nothing. Nadda. Not unless you know this answer to my question: Who is the only character in Phineas and Ferb, another cartoon show, who's only said "Where's Perry" once in the entire show, and has even admited it? And don't ask for the answer or even look it up. I will give u a list of characters to guess from: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Mom, Dad, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Roger, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and the Ballpit Kid. Get that answer right, and u are free to eat as many snacks as u want. ^^**

Lyra: I love that show! Ferb is my favorite character! He's got green hair!

Red: Come again?

Araya: This is sooo easy.

Purple: I say the doctor! He sounds evil!

Red: I'll go with what he said.

**(ps to the three hosts, if they try to guess, Stacy is the answer. Don't tell anyone, though ;) )**

Juliet: EHHHHH! Wrong! It's Stacy. No snacks for you!

Red/Purple: NOOOOOO!

(They both faint from horror. This is kinda weird.)

Lyra: So many dead and unconscious people.

Araya: I know! It's so awesome!

**Gaz: Hmmm, ur cool, so all i want u to do is kiss Zim on the cheek 3 Then maybe something like L O V E will happen ^_^**

Gaz: No.

Lyra: He's dead anyways.

Juliet: Can't you just bring him back to life?

Lyra: Uhhhh… my powers have temporarily been disabled. Sorry!

**Aaaaand i think that's all. I'm out! PEACE, YA HOMIES! **

Araya: Ok. Well that's all for now. We're just gonna go now. Pretend there's not a bunch of people lying on the floor, kay?

Lyra: Suuuurrre. Bai peoples!


	5. A Catified Chapter

**WOOT! WOOT! We now present a new, special chapter of the IZ Dare Show of Doomy Awsomeness! Bow before its supremeness!**

(The curtains open to start the show and, oddly, instead of our hosts, there are three cats sitting in their place.)

Grey and white tabby: Hello everyone! It's me Lyra! In honor of posting the next chapter of the New Destiny, which has taken _3 months _to post, (glares over at **TheSpiritAlchemist***) Everyone shall be cats for this entire chapter!

Black and grey she-cat: Hiya! It's me Juliet! (giggles) I looks like a kitty!

Dark ginger and black tabby: I guess that leaves me. If you haven't guessed already, it's me, Araya. (growls) I hate this show.

Lyra: Let's bring out the cast! I gave The Tallests a day off, but if they have dares, I'll bring them back. Ok, GIGI! Bring our peoples out!

(A small grey she-cat with a black stripe going down her back and green eyes bounces out with the catified cast behind her. ***I'll put the description behind their names at first so you know what they look like!***)

Lyra: Awww! They look sooo cute!

Zim(green with black paws, maroon eyes): The almighty Zim is not cute! No Irken invader is _cute_!

Lyra: Awww!

(She runs over and glomps him, much to his dismay. Dib (black with grey splash on chest. Amber eyes) chuckles, but is soon glomped by Juliet.)

Dib: How can she still do that?

Araya: Never underestimate the power of a fan girl.

Zim/Dib: (growls. Litterly, they growl.)

Lyra: Oh and I also have two guest stars! Here they are!

(Lyra slaps her tail on the stage and two cats appear. One a golden tom with an automail fore leg and back leg and the other a cat made of armor.)

Lyra: Its Ed and Al from Full Metal Alchemist! :3

(Both look confused and dazed, until they find out that their cats. Al looks a little happy but shocked while Ed is completely flipping out.)

Ed: What the h- am I doing as a cat and where are we?

Juliet: Your on our dare show and we are having a special, so we're all cats!

Ed: Oh great, just what I need. Another show run by fan girls to p- me off. Can we leave?

Araya: I like this kid. Kinda small though.

Ed: WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL THAT HE CAN RIDE A GRASSHOPPER LIKE IT'S A DINOSAUR!

Araya: I didn't say all that. And no you can't leave, unless you want to go through security.

(Nny [black tom with dark grey stripes. Grey eyes.] peaks his head from behind the curtain, growling and claws unsheathed. Ed thinks about it then shakes his head.)

Araya: I thought not. It's not like you're going to be dragged into this, this is a dare show for another show, not yours.

Ed: Good. I can watch other people be torchered and not me. And I don't think Al is leaving anytime soon either.

(He gestures to Al, who watching in amusement as Gir and Gigi torment Mimi [she's in her disguise])

Araya: As I said, I like this guy. Ok then, let's have some fun!

**lunathehalfbreed**

**I haz darez!**

**First:HIIIIII JONNNNNY~!*hugs him*:3**

(Nny growls and his eye twitches.)

**Okay,dare time.**

**Zim:You are to,uh,fly around the world less then eighty days,without your voot!**

Zim: How am I supposed to do that? I look like one of your disgusting Earth monkeys and I CAN'T FLY!

Juliet: Take a plane. They're easier.

Araya: Now go! (slaps her tail and Zim poofs away.) That'll keep him busy for a while.

**GIR:*squeels*You are soooooooooo kayoooooote!X3*hands him a rubber moose and cupcakes***

Gir (silver tom with cyan blue eyes): Yaaaayyy! I gots a moosey and cupecakes!

**Tallests:*stares at tham demonically*I hate you with every bone in my body and I shall torture you to your very are to take an acid bath then after that I want you to go to the planet that has all the broken glass.(they mentioned it before in one episode,but I forgot which one)Now I will melt your face off.* proceeds to do so***

Lyra: I've got something better. (slaps her tail)

….somewhere on the massive…..

Red: I can't believe we got the day off!

Purple: I know! It's so great!

…

Red: Soooo… what do you want to do?

Purple: I don't know.

(As soon as Lyra brings her tail down they are randomly teleported to a pit full of acid, lava, and billions upon billions of broken glass shards.)

….at the studio…..

Lyra/Araya/Nny: (laughing insanely and manically)

Everyone else: O.o

Al: Are they usually that scary?

Juliet: Araya and Nny, yes. Lyra is like this 50% of the time.

Al: Oh.

**Dib:I've been called a female version of you by my ,here's what I want you to do:help me find actual aliens here!And that aren't Irken!And no,I'm not exactly a fangirl.**

Dib: I can do that, but it'll have to be when I'm _not_ a cat. (glares at Lyra who smiles innocently and shrugs.)

**Hrm...That's it for !Oh,hang on a sec.*give Nny a hug again*Okay,bai now!*disappears***

Nny: (growls and twitches)

Juliet: Well… that was interesting. Next please!

**XxDoomygrlxX **

**Nice story title, I feel honored bro. (even if you didn't think of it that way) XD How about some dares?**

**Red: So few snacks...I laugh at you. Ha-HA!**

**Purple: You have an awesome voice. You knew that?**

Lyra: Despite my hate for the dude, he does have a good voice. He reminds me of Pleakly from Lilo and Stitch!

**Dib: I dare you to meet John Lennon!...There's no harm in that, I'm sure of. **

Araya: I don't want to send anymore talking cats out, but I'll send him when he's un- catified.

**Zim: Sing any song from the Beatles of your choice.**

Zim: Why do I have to sing about bugs!

Lyra: It's a band! I like those guys! And your guna sing Yellow Submarine cause its mah favorite song by them!

Zim: Fine. Only because I have to.

Araya: And sing loud! We can't lower the mic for you because we're all too small!

Ed: (growls)

Zim: Fine.

In the town where I was born,

Lived a man who sailed to sea,

And he told us of his life,

In the land of submarines,

So we sailed on to the sun,

Till we found the sea green,

And we lived beneath the waves,

In our yellow submarine,

We all live in a yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine,

We all live in a yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

And our friends are all aboard,

Many more of them live next door,

And the band begins to play.

(Trumpets play)

We all live in a yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine,

We all live in a yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

(Full speed ahead, Mr. Barkley, full speed ahead!

Full speed over here, sir!

All together! All together!

Aye, aye, sir, fire!

Captain! Captain!)

As we live a life of ease(life of ease)

Every one of us(every one of us) has all we need,(has all we need)

Sky of blue,(sky of blue) and sea green,(sea of green)

In our yellow(In our yellow) submarine.(submarine) ( Haha! )

We all live in a yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine,

We all live in a yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

(fading)

We all live in a yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine,

We all live in a yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

Applause!

Lyra: I like that song.

Araya: So you do. So you do.

**Uhh, that's all I can think of. Peace people, spread the love and scream at a banana!**

(Lyra screams at a banana.)

Araya: Not literally you nitwit! Next!

**TeamMarshallLee**

**'Sup, girl? Juliet here. I FINALLY rememberred the dare I thought up but forgot! Ok, here it iz...**

(Everyone turns to Juliet.)

Juliet: What? Who said I couldn't submit some dares?

**Zim: You must give a massive hug to my Bestie, Lyra! Lyra, I don't care if you no want a hug, Zim's givin' ya one. ;)**

Zim:I can't give her a hug! I'm a cat for the gods sake!

Juliet: She managed to glomp you.

Zim: She's a fan girl. They can do that.

Lyra: Fine. You can lick me then.

Zim: WHAT? But that's like kissing you in cat form!

Lyra: Yup!

Everyone: Do it! Do it! Do it!

Zim: Fine!

(He goes up and gives her a quick lick on the cheek. Lyra squeals and faints. Zim goes to the Emo Depression Corner of Shame.)

Ed: Is it always like this here?

Araya: Yup.

**Dib: I luv ya, boy, but I must be mean just this once. You must go jump into a vat filled with chili and marshmallows, and swim around for a little while, while hosts and Nny throw cookies at you. I FEEL SO EVIL! (Why must all my Dib dares involve food torture? XD**

Dib: Why me?

Juliet: Because I'm weird like that and I have an evil side to!

Dib: (sarcastically) Oh yeah. I forgot.

Araya: Let's see how long the cat can swim in chili before he drowns!

Everyone (except Dib): OK!

(Dib jumps into the vat of chili and marshmallows and begins to swim. Our wonderful hosts and security guard start to throw cookies and the rare hammer at him. Finally, after 30 minutes of doing this, they let him out. Then Gir and Gigi attack him with licks because he tastes like the chili. Then the two proceed to eat the entire vat of chili, hammers and all.)

Araya: That was fun.

Ed: Yeah! Way better than I thought this would turn out!

Al: This is kinda mean, don't you think?

Araya/Ed: Who cares! This is fun!

**Tak: I don't really like you, so you have to dance randomly in a frog suit while singing a "wacky" song for Nny. Hehhehehehehe...**

Tak(purplish blue fur, purple eyes): (groans) Not this again!

Juliet: You have to do this anyways! It's required!

Al: (whispers to Lyra) Is it really?

Lyra: (whispers back) No. We just don't like her.

Al: Oh.

(Nny realizes what Juliet wants Tak to do and goes ahead and kills her so he doesn't have to go through the nightmare for the third time in a row.)

Nny: (muttering under his breath) Stupid f-ing teenagers always p-ing me off. Stupid aliens… now I'm a f-ing cat… (growls) wacky… I hate that f-ing word…

Lyra: (unsurely) Umm… I think we should lay off the… umm… 'w' word dares for a while, it's not very good for our safety.

Juliet: O.o…. I think I agree with you on that one.

**Gaz: Your super awesome! I even went as you for Halloween! I know, a little creepy, but whatever. Anyway, since your cool, you can have this chicken. His name is Joel. Joel The Chicken.**

Gaz(purple tabby, amber eyes): Eh… (goes back to playing her Game Slave)

Joel the Chicken: Bock! (pulls out his own Game Slave and begins to play it.)

Araya: That's not weird at all.

Lyra: I have a pet rabid pop tart named Bob!

(She pulls out a strawberry pop tart with stick arms and beady eyes. He growls at every one then begins to chase Juliet around. For some odd reason, Nny takes a liking to him and begins stroke the pop tart.)

Lyra: Awww! He like him!

Araya: Still, that's not weird at all.

**Tallests: YOU MUST SING SOME OWL CITY FOR MEH! I don't care which song, just any old Owl City song. Preferably Rainbow Veins, but whatevs you want.**

**And... That's all. HI LYRA!**

**Juliet, OUT!**

Lyra: Since the Tallests are still in that pit of horror, I'm gonna have Roy come and sing it to ya! You are his fangirl anyways so… Here he is!

(She slaps her tail down and a dark blue cat with red paws appears in a puff of smoke. He looks around then sighs.)

Roy: Oh. It's one of those places again.

Juliet: OMYGOD! ITS ROY! (she glomps Roy.)

Roy: (sighs)

Lyra: You have to sing a song to her or I'll have Nny beat you up. K?

Roy: (growls) I hate these shows.

(Ed snickers. Roy turns to glare at him as if he knew he had been sitting there this whole time. Padding up to center stage he begins.)

High rise, veins of the avenue

Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue

Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you

Street lights glisten on the boulevard

And cold nights make staying alert so hard

For heaven's sake, keep me awake

So I won't be caught off guard

Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a place to stay

Dear pacific day, won't you take me away?

Small town hearts of the New Year

Brought down by gravity, crystal clear

City fog and brave dialog converge on the frontier

Make haste, I feel your heartbeat

With new taste for speed, out on the street

Find a road to a humble abode where both of our routes meet

The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow

The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know

Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains

And I'll blend up that rainbow

Above you and shoot it through your veins

'Cause your heart has a lack of color

And we should've known

That we'd grow up sooner or later

'Cause we wasted all our free time alone

Your nerves gather with the altitude

Exhale the stress so you don't come unglued

Somewhere there is a happy affair, a ghost of a good mood

Wide eyed, panic on the getaway

The high tide could take me so far away

VCR's and motorcars unite on the seventh day

A popular gauge will measure the rage of the new post modern age

'Cause somewhere along the line all the decades align

We were the crashing whitecaps on the ocean

And what lovely seaside holiday away

A palm tree in Christmas lights, my emotion

Struck a sparkling tone like a xylophone

As we spent the day alone

Applause!

Juliet: WHOOHOO!

Lyra: Calm down girl! Don't get too excited!

Juliet: Your one to talk! You are the same way with Ed and Zim.

Lyra: Oh yeah! (runs over to Ed and glomps him.)

Lyra: I forgot to do this at the start of the show.

Ed: How does she do that! She's a f-ing cat for crying out loud!

Zim: I feel your pain.

Araya: Now we're going to have Ed and Al come up and sing a song, then Me, Lyra, and Juliet are gona finish it off with a Christmas song because… It's Christmas!

(Ed groans. Roy smirks and turns to him.)

Roy: Now Fullmetal, your're not a chicken, are you? I would expect you of all people to not be afraid to sing in front of a few measly people.

Ed: Shut up! I'm not a chicken!

(He stomps up to center stage with Al right behind him.)

Lyra: Gigi! Start the music!

Gigi: Yes masta!

Juliet: Now, **Ed **and Al**!**

**Ladies and gentlemen,**

**Boys and ghouls,**

**Step right up!**

**Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction**

**Of delight, horror, fantasy and terror!**

**Your every wish is our command,**

**Your every whimsical desire brought to life.**

**But I'm warning you, there's always a price -**

**Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!**

The dark carnival is in town,

You'd better be ready:

Just follow the parade

Of dancing skeletons;

Full of ghoulish delights

Around every corner -

Don't tell your parents you're here,

They will soon be mourners

Welcome to the lower birth,

The greatest show unearthed:

We appear without a sound,

The darkest show around,

We will leave you in a daze -

Madness, murder, dismay!

We will disappear at night,

With blood on the concrete

**I will be your ticket taker -**

**Come inside, it's a dream!**

**Enter the fun house of mirrors,**

**No one can hear you scream.**

**We can supply anything**

**That your heart desires,**

**But the consequences**

**Will surely be dire.**

Welcome to the lower birth,

The greatest show unearthed:

We appear without a sound,

The darkest show around,

We will leave you in a daze -

Madness, murder, dismay!

We will disappear at night,

With blood on the concrete

**Come inside**

**For the ride,**

**Your deepest darkest fears**

The best night

Of your life,

You're never leaving here

**The unknown,**

**The unseen,**

**Is what you're gonna find**

Witness this,

Witness that,

Until you lose your mind!

Welcome to the lower birth,

The greatest show unearthed:

We appear without a sound,

The darkest show around,

We will leave you in a daze -

Madness, murder, dismay!

We will disappear at night,

With blood on the concrete

Applause!

(_Lyra, _**Araya**, and Juliet step up and begin.)

**I broke my bat on Johnny's head;**

_Somebody snitched on me._

**I hid a frog in sister's bed;**

_Somebody snitched on me._

**I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug;**

**I made Tommy eat a bug;**

**Bought some gum with a penny slug;**

_Somebody snitched on me._

Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Mommy and Daddy are mad.

I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas

'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

_I put a tack on teacher's chair_

**Somebody snitched on me.**

_I tied a knot in Susie's hair_

**Somebody snitched on me.**

_I did a dance on Mommy's plants_

_Climbed a tree and tore my pants_

_Filled the sugar bowl with ants_

**Somebody snitched on me.**

So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Mommy and Daddy are mad.

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

I won't be seeing Santa Claus;

_**Somebody snitched on me.**_

He won't come visit me because

_**Somebody snitched on me.**_

Next year I'll be going straight;

Next year I'll be good, just wait

I'd start now, but it's too late;

_**Somebody snitched on me.**_

So you better be good whatever you do

'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,

You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.

Applause!

Araya: Well, that pretty much wraps up our show for today!

Lyra: Actually, no it doesn't.

Juliet: What are you talking about?

Araya: Yeah! I want to go home!

Everyone: YEAH!

Lyra: I have an announcement! You've seen our guest stars, correct?

Audience: Yep!

Lyra: This is a stupid idea, but how bout we have them as part of the show from now on? Ed, Al, and Roy!

Ed/Al/Roy: No!

Lyra: Shut up! It's up to our wonderful viewers out there. So, here's what you do. Just either say yes, you want those three to star on the show from now on, or no, you don't want them to. Our genius author hasn't figured out to make a poll yet, so…

TheSpiritAlchemist: Hey! Not my fault!

Lyra: Whatever. If we get five votes from yes, they'll stay. If there's five from no, they won't.

Ed/Roy/Al: Say no!

Ed: It was fun to watch these losers get tortured, but I sure as h- don't want to be!

Lyra: Oh hush! Anyways, I just thought it would be cool to have more people.

Juliet: Ok, well I guess it time to-

(Jaws theme song plays)

Araya: Oh great, what now?

(A grey cat with darker grey splashes pads on stage. She smiles happily.)

Rene: I'm back! :]

(Everyone screams in terror and begins to run in circles.)

Rene: Well, I guess that's a wrap, since the others are too busy being scared. I can't imagine why. (shrugs) Oh well. Bai! Bai!

**Oh great. Rene's back. She just wouldn't get off my back when I took her from the show. By the way she's mah sis. The little star you see when I first put my username up is because in the last chapter I put TheWingedAlchemist. My bad. My name **_**was **_**going to be TheWingedAlchemist, but someone else had taken it and I had already uploaded the chapter before I knew this so just clearing it up. Anyways, Merry Christmas! Spread some holiday cheer and fight some evil gingerbread man cookies. Their pure evil. EVIL! Ba Bai!**


	6. Rap Battles! OH YEESH!

**Yay! We're a hit! Not a big one… But we're a hit! Tacos for everyone! (It begins to rain tacos from the sky.) Woohoo! Kk. So, so, so sorry it took so long! I have things to do at home and skool and it just takes forever to type this. Anyways, let's begin! And as always, enjoy!**

(Lyra and Ed walk on stage arguing.)

Lyra: I swear, I'm better then you at everything.

Ed: Can you do alchemy?

Lyra: No

Ed: Exactly.

Lyra: Well, can you do this? (turns into her Irken form.)

Ed: No.

Lyra: Just proves that I'm better then you.

Ed: No you aren't.

Lyra: Yes I am.

Ed: No you aren't.

Lyra: Yes I am.

Ed: No you aren't!

Lyra: Yes I am!

**Ed**: No you aren't!

_Lyra_: Yes I am!

_Anything you can do,_

_I can do better._

_I can do anything_

_Better than you._

**No, you can't. **

_Yes, I can._

**No, you can't.**

_Yes, I can. _

**No, you can't.**

_Yes, I can,_

_Yes, I can!_

**Anything you can be**

**I can be greater.**

**Sooner or later,**

**I'm greater than you.**

_No, you're not. _

**Yes, I am.**

_No, you're not. _

**Yes, I am.**

_No, you're NOT!. _

**Yes, I am.**

**Yes, I am!**

**I can shoot a partridge**

**With a single cartridge.**

_I can get a sparrow_

_With a bow and arrow._

_I can live on bread and cheese._

**And only on that?**

_Yes._

**So can a rat!**

_Any note you can reach_

_I can go higher._

_I can sing anything_

_Higher than you._

**No, you can't. (High)**

_Yes, I can. (Higher) _

**No, you can't. (Higher)**

_Yes, I can. (Higher) _

**No, you can't. (Higher)**

_Yes, I can. (Higher) _

**No, you can't. (Higher)**

_Yes, I can. (Higher) _

**No, you can't. (Higher)**

_Yes, I CAN! (Highest)_

**Anything you can buy**

**I can buy cheaper.**

**I can buy anything**

**Cheaper than you.**

_Fifty cents?_

**Forty cents! **

_Thirty cents?_

**Twenty cents! **

_No, you can't!_

**Yes, I can,**

**Yes, I can!**

_Anything you can say_

_I can say softer._

_I can say anything_

_Softer than you._

**No, you can't. (Softly)**

_Yes, I can. (Softer) _

**No, you can't. (Softer)**

_Yes, I can. (Softer) _

_No, you can't. (Softer)_

**Yes, I can. (Softer)**

_YES, I CAN! (Full volume) _

**I can drink my liquor**

**Faster than a flicker.**

_I can drink it quicker_

_And get even sicker!_

**I can open any safe.**

_Without bein' caught?_

**Sure.**

_That's what I thought-_

_you crook!_

_Any note you can hold_

_I can hold longer._

_I can hold any note_

_Longer than you._

**No, you can't.**

_Yes, I can _

**No, you can't.**

_Yes, I can_

**No, you can't.**

_Yes, I can _

**Yes, I can**

_Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)_

**No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-**

**A-A-A-A-N'T-! (Cough, cough!)**

_Yes, you c-a-a-a-an!_

_Anything you can wear_

_I can wear better._

_In what you wear_

_I'd look better than you._

**In my coat?**

_In your vest! _

**In my shoes?**

_In your hat! _

**No, you can't!**

_Yes, I can_

_Yes, I CAN!_

**Anything you say**

**I can say faster.**

**I can say anything**

**Faster than you.**

_No, you can't. (Fast)_

**Yes, I can. (Faster) **

_No, you can't. (Faster)_

**Yes, I can. (Faster) **

_Noyoucan't. (Faster)_

**YesIcan! (Fastest)**

**I can jump a hurdle.**

_I can wear a girdle._

**I can knit a sweater.**

_I can fill it better!_

**I can do most anything!**

_Can you bake a pie?_

**No.**

_Neither can I._

_Anything you can sing_

_I can sing sweeter._

_I can sing anything_

_Sweeter than you._

**No, you can't. (Sweetly)**

_Yes, I can. (Sweeter)_

**No, you can't. (Sweeter)**

_Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _

**No, you can't. (Sweeter)**

_Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _

**No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)**

_Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)_

_Yes, I can! _

**No, you can't!**

(The others walk in as they finish. Araya notices the FMA gang.)

Araya: Are those creeps still here?

Lyra: They're not creeps! Besides, the voting's not over yet! (mutters) No one's voted yet.

Araya: Ok. I hate to ask, but where's Rene?

Lyra: I locked her in her room with some Twilight. Too bad she enjoys it.

Everyone: (shudders) EW… Twilight.

Ed: I can't believe I have the same name as that sorry excuse of a vampire.

Lyra: VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE! Fairy princesses with tiny wings do, vampires turn into dusty vampire confetti!

Juliet: As you have told me many times before.

Araya: Sheesh, calm down!

Juliet: Can we start the dares now?

Cast: (groans)

Araya: Oh shut up! Gigi, who's first?

**Team-Marshall-Lee **

**Ha! Ha! Emo Depression Corner of Shame. That's bloody brilliant! Sorry, I feel very British today.**

**Anywayz, I know I probably can't vote cuz I'm a host and it wouldn't be fair to veiwers, so i just gonna comment cuz I cant think of any dares.**

**Also, am I the only one who burst out laughing when Araya sang that she broke a bat over Johnny's head because I thought she meant Nny? LOL **

Lyra: At this point, we'll take anyone's vote.

Araya: I did break a bat over Nny's head.

Everyone(cept Nny): How are you not dead?

Araya: I have my ways. (she glances toward Nny. He ducks behind the curtain.) Next!

**TearsxOfxBlood **

**Zim: Call Nny wacky and see what happens. :)**

Lyra: We all agreed not to do the 'w' word dares for a while. Safety reasons.

Zim: Whew.

**Dib: Have you seen the Matrix? It's pretty cool. And you look kinda like Neo. Especially with your jacket on.**

Dib: Thanks!

Lyra: Aww! Dib got a compliment!

Dib: Shut up.

Juliet: I still love you Dib!

(She starts to chase him.)

Araya: Moving on…

**Gir: Do the Soulja Boy! AND HERE ARE SOME TACOS!**

Gir: Tacos!

(They play the song and Gir does the Soulja Boy. He does it pretty well actually. Everyone stares for a few minutes, then begin to clap happily. Well, he's not completely hopeless.)

Araya: Awesome!

Gir: Yay!

**Gaz: Play DDR with Gir! XD **

Gaz: No.

(Everyone turns to Araya.)

Araya: I'm not forcing her. She scares the crap out of me!

Lyra: Yet you're not scared of Nny.

Araya: (blushes) He's different.

(Lyra grins, but lets out a yelp of pain as she is splashed with water.)

Lyra: (smoking) I hate you.

Araya: Thanks.

**Invader Tyleana **

**I have DARES.**

**Tak: I dare you to kiss Dib, hug Zim, give a gift to Tallest Red and give nachos to Tallest Purple. I just REALLY don't like you so... yah.**

Juliet/Tak/Dib: NO!

Lyra: Yep.

Dib: I'm not kissing an alien.

Lyra: You don't have a choice! }:)

(She snaps her fingers and makes the two kiss. They pull back, each blushing.)

Lyra: Aww! They like each other! XD

Dib: (blushing) S-shut up!

Tak: (also blushing) Y-yeah! It was just a d-dare!

Lyra: Whatever! XD

(Snapping them again, she has Tak hug Zim, give Red a gift, and give Purple the nachos.)

Tak: You suck.

Lyra: I know.

**Gaz: I like you :) have a cupcake *tosses cupcake***

Gaz: Thanks. (goes back to playing her Game Slave.)

**Dib: Go rot in h*ll. after Tak does her dare.**

Dib: Why do you hate me?

Juliet: I don't!

Rene(from her room): I don't either!

**Zim: I have a poem for you :) Here goes.**

**For all of my life, I've wanted to kill someone like you**

**Someone with an ego like yours and a brain too**

**Your gonna go on a date with Tak, the birds will sing**

**and YOUR GONNA PAY FOR CROSSING ME. **

**Heres a meat covered in barbeque sauce *throws***

(Zim runs around screaming.)

Lyra: I guess you're gonna have to go on a date with her.

(She snaps her fingers and the two disappear.)

Lyra: At least I still have my Ed!

(She runs over and glomps a startled Ed. He tries to shake her off.)

Ed: Why does she do this?

Araya: She's a fangirl. It's what she does best.

Ed: Get off!

Lyra: You're so cute when you're angry!

Ed: (growls)

Juliet: Glomp feast!

(She runs over and glomps Roy, who is surprised at first but lets her glomp him.)

Araya: You pervert.

(Roy shrugs as the two fangirls continue with their glomping.)

**Gir: Ur so cute... have some Tuna :) *gives***

Gir: TUUUNNNAAA! XD

**MiMi: I don't like you. at all. go jump in the ocean in an area of sharks :)**

Gir: No! You can't hurt her. She's purty!

Everyone: Awww!

Gir: Please don't hurt her. She mah girlfriend!

Everyone: Awww!

(Zim and Tak come back from their date. Zim sees Gir hugging Mimi.)

Zim: Wait, I will not allow Gir to _date_ the enemies' robot. I WON'T!

Araya: Too bad! Their cute together! And if you try to intervene, (pulls out the Flaming Taser-Saw of Doom)

Zim: Y-yes mam!

**I have ONE last dare for Tak, Gaz, Dib, and Zim!**

**You guys have to sing "All About Us" by TaTu! **

**BYE! **

Lyra: (still glomping Ed) I love that song! It's awesome!

Ed: GET… OFF…

Lyra: Nope! And now, **Zim**, _Tak_, **Dib**, and Gaz!

_They say_

_Don't trust _

_You, me, we, us_

So we'll fall

If we must

Cause it's you, me

And it's all about

It's all about

**It's all about us** _(all about us)_

**It's all about**

**All about us** (_all about us_)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (_ah ah_)

**It's all about us** _(all about us)_

It's all about

All about us

all about us

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know

_It's all about us__**(It's all about us)**_

_It's all about love__**(It's all about us)**_

_In you I can trust__**(It's all about us)**_

It's all about us

If they hurt you

They hurt me too

**So we'll rise up**

**Won't stop**

**And it's all about**

**It's all about**

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about**

**All about us **_(all about us)_

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know_(ah ah)_

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about**

**All about us**

**all about us**

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know

_It's all about us_** (It's all about us)**

_It's all about love_** (It's all about us)**

_In you I can trust_** (It's all about us)**

It's all about us

They don't know

They can't see

Who we are

Fear is the enemy

Hold on tight

Hold on to me

'Cause tonight

It's all about us

It's all about

All about us

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know _(ah ah)_

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about**

**All about us **_(all about us)_

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know _(ah ah)_

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**All about us**

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about**

**All about us **_(all about us)_

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know _(ah ah)_

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about**

**All about us **_(all about us)_

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know _(ah ah)_

_It's all about us_** (all about us)**

_It's all about_

_All about us _**(all about us)**

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us _(all about us)_

**It's all about us **_(It's all about us)_

**It's all about love **_(It's all about us)_

**In you I can trust **_(It's all about us)_

It's all about us

APPLAUSE!

Lyra: That. Was. AWESOME!

Araya: You say that every time.

Juliet: I didn't think that they could sing that well together.

Araya: Yep… NEXT!

**XxDarkxBloodxX **

**12/25/11 . chapter 5**

*** rofling sooo hard* nevr hav laughed so hard in my life ( well bit of an understatment) but i am hooked on these now. I now hav some freaken awesome dares *laughs evily* **

**Tak: well I dont like u all that much, so I want u to sing a love song to Zim for ur own embarasment! Mwahahahaaa!**

Tak: I will not sing for that sorry excuse of an invader!

Zim: At least I became an invader Tak-beast! You got stuck as a sanitation drone!

Tak: Stay out of this Zim!

Al: Well, she didn't say you couldn't choose your own song.

Tak: Oh yeah! }:) Hey Mimi! Throw me a mic!

(Mimi salutes and throws a microphone to Tak.)

Tak: All right, here I go!

Head under water and they tell me

To breathe easy for awhile

The breathing gets harder even i know that

Made room for me it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well

But you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you ask for it

'Cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me its make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

All you have is leaving

I'm gonna need a better reason

To write you a love song today… today

I learned the hard way that they all say

Things you wanna hear

My heavy heart sinks deep down under

You and your twisted words

Your help just hurts

You are not what i thought you were

Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that i need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as i am

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you ask for it

'Cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me its make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving

I'ma need a better reason

To write you a love song today

Promise me you'll leave the light on

To help me see daylight my guide gone

'cause i believe there's a way

You can love me because i say

I won't write you a love song

'Cause you ask for it

'Cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me its make or breaking this

Is that why you wanted a love song?

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me its make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe I'll walk the seven seas

When I believe that there's a reason

To write you a love song today… today

APPLAUSE!

Lyra: Hee, hee! Tak found a loophole!

Araya: You're _still_ glomping him?

Lyra: YEP!

Ed: Help me! I still can't get her off!

Araya: (chuckles) Guess you aren't as strong as you say.

Ed: (growls) She's a fangirl. They're the strongest out of everyone.

(Araya laughs and pulls out The Cup of No Mercy* and splashes Lyra. She jumps away hissing in pain and anger. Araya laughs.)

Araya: Water works wonders on her. (looks to Roy who still has Juliet glomping him.) Do you want some help with her?

Roy: I'm good.

Ed/Araya: Pervert.

**Zim: Nothing against u, I just like to see ppl ( and aliens) in pain. I want u to wear a full body suit (like ladt gaga) made of meat and hav gir eat it off u.**

Zim: Oh great.

(The meat suit appears out of nowhere. Zim runs around screaming with Gir chasing him. Finally, he passes out and Gir finishes off the suit. Thankfully, Zim had his uniform on underneath.)

Lyra: That was weird.

**Tallests; I rly hate u. So *hehehe* I want u to sit in a tub of meat and water for the whole show! Feel my wrath!**

Lyra: They're still on vacation, but I can still do something!

(She snaps her fingers. On the massive, The Tallests are still recovering from the last dare. They are suddenly falling into a 16ft pool of meat and water. Well, nice knowing you two! )

**Also, Zim and Dib are MINE! anyone touches them I will find u. Drop u from 6 feet in the air and bury u 6 feet under ground! jk but rly ;3 they r mine. **

Lyra/Juliet: In your dreams!

Araya: Let's move on.

**Moo Imma Cow**

**XD absolutely BRILLIANT! I laugh at your randomness!**

**I gotz some darez for yall.**

**Zim: Have a barbeque sauce bath. *evil smile***

Araya: Yeesh! (snaps her fingers and revives Zim. Before he realizes what's happening, he is dunked into a pool of barbeque sauce. Poor Zim! He's had a rough day, hasn't he?)

**Tak: I command ye to hug Nny! Hahahahahaha!**

Araya/Tak: No!

Lyra: What's the matter Araya? Don't like people hugging your boyfriend?

Araya: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Juliet: Sure he isn't!

Nny: If you both don't shut up, I will tear you apart limb from limb!

Lyra/Juliet: Y-yes sir!

Araya: Anyways, no hugging Nny!

Tak: Phew!

Araya: Let's let her join Zim instead!

Tak: NO!

(Araya snaps her fingers and Tak disappears.)

**Gir: YOUR SO CUTE! I love-ed you so much, you can have this waffle cake. (gives cake to cutie Gir)**

Gir: Awww! I love you too! WAFFLES!

**Ok I be done. Also, tell Juliet that Dib is MINE! I am willing to fight her for Dib! And I shall if she doesn't like my Dib-Love!**

Juliet: Back off! He's mine!

Lyra: You tell em' girl! Now, we shall have a rap battle! Oh yeah! And you dare-er-ers shall vote for the winners!

Araya: Wait, who said we could-

Lyra: It shall be Dib vs. Ed! Dib shall go first!

Dib: Wait, I didn't agree to this!

Lyra: Too bad! Now, who do you want to help you do the other person's part?

Dib: I guess I'll take Alphonse, if he doesn't mind.

Al: Sure.

Lyra: Ok then, here's **Dib** and Al!

***We touch I feel a rush**

**We clutch it isn't much**

**But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us**

**Its lust, it's torturous**

**You must be a sorcerous cause you just**

**Did the impossible**

**Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous**

**If you fuck me over**

**Cause if I get burnt imma show you what its like to hurt**

**Cause I been treated like dirt before ya**

**And love is evil**

**Spell it backwards i'll show ya**

**Nobody knows me im cold**

**Walk down this road all alone**

**Its no ones fault but my own**

**It's the path ive chosen to go**

**Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so**

**Don't ask me why I have no love for these mufuckin hos**

**Bloodsuckin' suckubusses what the fuck is up with this**

**Ive tried in this department but I aint had no luck with this**

**Its sucks but its exactly what I thought it would be**

**Like tryin to start over**

**I gotta hole in my heart im some kind of emotional roller-coaster**

**Somethin I won't go on til you toy with my emotion so its over**

**Its like an explosion everytime I hold ya wasnt jokin when I told ya**

**Ya take my breathe away**

**You're a supernova.. and im a**

I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's to the moon

And I'm aiming right at you

Right at you

250, 000 miles on a clear night in June

And I aim it right at you

Right at you

Right at you

**I do whatever it takes**

**When im with you I get the shakes**

**My body aches when I aint**

**With you I have zero strength**

**Theres no limit on how far I would go**

**No boundries no lengths**

**Why do we say that until we get that person that we thinks**

**Gonna be that one and then once we get em its never the same**

**You want them when they dont want you**

**Soon as they do feelings change**

**Its not a contest and I aint on no conquest for no mate**

**I wasnt lookin but I stumbled onto you mustve been fate**

**But so much is at stake what the fuck does it take**

**Lets cut to the chase**

**But a door shuts in your face**

**Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open**

**That I wont be makin a mistake**

I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's to the moon

And I'm aiming right at you

Right at you

250, 000 miles on a clear night in June

And I aim it right at you

Right at you

Right at you

**So after a year and 6 months its no longer me that you want**

**But I love you so much it hurts**

**Never mistreated you once**

**I poured my heart out to you**

**Let down my guard swear to god**

**I'll blow my brains in your lap**

**Lay here and die in your arms**

**Up to my knees and im bleedin**

**I'm tryin to stop you from leavin**

**You wont even listen so fuck it**

**I'm tryin to stop you from breathin**

**I put both hands on your throat**

**I sit on top of you squeezin**

**Till I snap ya neck like a popsicle stick**

**Aint no possible reason I could think of**

**To let you walk up out this house and let you live**

**Tears streamed down both of my cheeks**

**Then I let you just go and just give**

**And before I put that gun to my temple**

**I told you this:**

**And I would do anything for you**

**To show you how much I adored you**

**But its over now**

**Its too late to save our love**

**Just promise me youll think of me everytime you look up in the sky and see a star cause imma**

I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's to the moon

And I'm aiming right at you

Right at you

250 thousand miles on a clear night in June

And im so lost without you

So lost without you

Without you

Without you

APPLAUSE!

Lyra: That was great!

Juliet: You were awesome!

Araya: I didn't know Dib could cuss…

Lyra: Ed, I hope you're ready, cuz you're next!

Ed: Do I get a say in this at all?

Lyra: Nope!

Ed: (sighs) Fine. Gaz, you wanna help me out?

Gaz: (somewhere between a growl and a sigh) I _guess_ I have to help you.

Lyra: Now, **Ed** and _Gaz_!

_You can sound the alarm_

_You can call out your guards_

_You can fence in your yard_

_You can pull all the cards_

_But I won't back down_

_Oh no I won't back down_

_Oh no_

**Cadillacs, Coupe Devilles**

**Brain dead rims yeah stupid wheels**

**Girl I'm too for real**

**Lose your tooth and nails**

**Try to fight it, try to deny it**

**Stupid you will feel**

**What I do, I do it well**

**Shooting from the hip, yeah boy shoot to kill**

**Half a breath left on my death bed**

**Screaming F that, yeah super ill**

**Baby, what the deal?**

**We can chill, split half a pill and a happy meal**

**F_ck a steak sl_t**

**I cut my toes off and step on the receipt before I foot the bill**

**Listen garden tool don't make me introduce you to my power tool**

**You know the f_cking drill**

**How you douche bags feel knowing you're disposable?**

**Summer's Eve, Massengill**

**Shady's got the mass appeal**

**Baby crank the sh_t cause it's your goddamn jam**

**You say that you want your punchlines a little more compact**

**Well shorty I'm that man**

**These other cats ain't metaphorically where I'm at man**

**I gave Bruce Wayne a Valium and said**

**Settle ya f_ckin' ass down, I'm ready for combat man**

**Get it, calm batman?**

**Nah, ain't nobody whose as bomb and as nuts**

**Lines are like mom's cat scans**

**'Cause they f_cking go, ba-nan-as**

**Honey I applaud that ass**

**I Swear to God man, these broads can't dance**

**Ma, show 'em how it's done**

**Spaz like a goddamn Taz, yeah**

_You can sound the alarm_

_You can call out your guards_

_You can fence in your yard_

_You can pull all the cards_

_But I won't back down_

_Oh no I won't back down_

_Oh no_

**Girl, shake that ass like a donkey with Parkinsons**

**Make like Michael J. Fox ya drawers**

**Playin' with an Etch-a-Sketch**

**Betcha that you'll never guess who's knocking at your door**

**People hit the floors**

**Yeah, tonight ladies you gon' get divorced**

**Girl forget remorse, I'ma hit you broads with**

**Chris' paws like you pissed him off**

**Talented with the tongue mothaf_cker**

**You ain't gotta lick in yours**

**Hittin' licks like I'm robbin' liquor stores**

**Makin' cash registers sh_t their drawers**

**Think you spit the raw**

**I'm an uncooked slab of beef**

**Laying on your kitchen floor**

**Other words I'm off the meat rack**

**Bring the beat back**

**Bring me two extension chords**

**I'ma measure my d_ck, sh_t I need 6 inches more**

**F_ck my d_ck's big b_tch**

**Need I remind you that I don't need the f_ckin' swine flu to be a sick pig**

**You're addicted, I'm dope**

**I'm the longest needle around here**

**Need a fix up, I'm the big shot**

**Get it? D_ck's nuts**

**You're just small boats little pricks**

**Girl you think that other pricks hot?**

**I'll drink gasoline and eat a lit match**

**'Fore I sit back and let 'em get hot**

**Better call the cops on 'em quick fast**

**Shady's right back on your b_tch ass**

**White trash with a half of six pack in his hatchback**

**Trailer hitched attached to the back (dispatch**)

_You can sound the alarm_

_You can call out your guards_

_You can fence in your yard_

_You can pull all the cards_

_But I won't back down_

_Oh no I won't back down_

_Oh no_

**B_tch am I the reason that your boyfriend stopped rapping?**

**Does a bird chirp, Lil' Wayne slurps syrup 'til he burps and smokes purp? Does a wordsearch gets circles wrapped around it like**

**you do when I come through, I'd like you to remind yourself**

**Of what the f_ck I can do when I'm on the mic**

**Girl, you're the kind of girl that I can take a liking to**

**Psych, I'm spikin' you like a football**

**Been this way since I stood a foot tall**

**You're a good catch with a sh_tty spouse**

**Got a pretty mouth and a good jaw**

**Gimme good brain**

**watch the wood grain, don't want no cum stain**

**B_tch you listenin'?**

**Try to turn me down**

**Sl_t I'm talking to you, turn me back up, are you insane?**

**Tryin' to talk over me in the car**

**Shut the f_ck up while my sh_t's playin'**

**I'm a sh_t stain on the underwear of life**

**What's the saying?**

**Where's there's thunder there's lightning**

**And they say that it never strikes twice in the same place**

**Then how the f_ck have I been hit six times**

**In three different locations**

**On four separate occasions?**

**And you can bet your stankin' ass**

**That I've come to smash everything in my path**

**Fork was in the road, took the psycho-path**

**Poison ivy wouldn't have me thinking rash**

**So hit the dance floor cutie while I do my duty on this microphone**

**Shake your booty, shorty I'm the sh_t**

**Why you think Proof used to call me Doody?**

_You can sound the alarm_

_You can call out your guards_

_You can fence in your yard_

_You can pull all the cards_

_But I won't back down_

_Oh no I won't back down_

_Oh no_

APPLAUSE!

Lyra: Wow. That was a bunch of cussing.

Araya: It's Eminem, what do ya expect?

Lyra: So true. Well, I guess we're out of time, sorry to those who we left out, we'll get to you next time.

Araya: And maybe the author won't take so ling next time!

TheSpiritAlchemist: Hey! It wasn't my fault!

Araya: (snorts) Sure.

Lyra: Anyways remember, vote for the winner of the rap, vote for more peoples, and more importantly… DARE!

Juliet/Araya/Lyra: BYE!

**(*1)** **Remember that?**

**(*2) Too lazy to correct the mistakes in the lyrics. Sorry.**

***Actually, we did get one vote. Thanks CylonBlaze! I'll get to your dare next chapter! Remember, you don't need to know the characters, (Awesome if you do) I just want more people to dare and I'm too lazy to make another dare show. Also vote for the rap battle, we like to get others votes too. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter written faster. Bye!***


	7. Good vs Evil!

**Hey! So, so, so, sorry I took this long to update. I kept putting it off and then, several months later… duh duh da! I remembered. You may proceed with the throwing of items! Anyways, here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

(Lyra, Juliet, Gir, Gigi, and Mimi are running around in circles singing the F.U.N song and throwing waffles everywhere. Araya comes in, rolls her eyes, pulls out the Lyra voodoo doll, and gives it a sharp jab.)

Lyra: F is for- OW!

Araya: Would you all stop! You look like a bunch of idiots.

Juliet: But we are.

Lyra: And we're singing the F.U.N song! Wanna join?

Araya: No.

Lyra: Can we finish? (puppy eyes)

Araya: (groans) Uhg… fine.

Lyra: Yay! You ready?

Juliet/Gir/Mimi: Ya!

Lyra: Let's go!

F is for friends who do stuff together!

U is for you and me!

N is for anywhere and anytime at all

Everyone: Here in the studio!

Araya: You all are stupid. Fun means something completely different. Right Nny?

Nny: Exactly. Care to help me out?

Araya: Sure!

F is for fire that burns down the whole town!

U is for uranium. BOMBS!

N is for no survivors, when you-!

Lyra: That's not what funs all about!

Juliet: Yeah, you got it all wrong!

Araya: No we don't! You're wrong!

Lyra/Juliet: Uh- huh!

Araya/Nny: Nu-uh!

Lyra/Juliet: Uh-huh!

Araya/Nny: Nu-uh!

(They glare at each other for a while. The others walk in awkwardly and look from each other to the angry hosts/security.)

Al: (whispers) What are they doing?

Dib: (whispers back) No clue.

(Finally, the silence among the quarrelers is broken.)

Lyra: Good vs. Evil!

(They break out in a fight. The others stand to the side chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!,' excitedly. 30 minutes later, four very tired and beaten up teens are standing in the middle of the stage, panting. There is no clear winner.)

Lyra: That was the most pointless fight I've ever been in.

Araya: It was fun though.

Lyra: True. True

(They stand awkwardly for a moment.)

Lyra: Wanna read some dares?

Araya: (shrugs) Sure.

Lyra: Gigi! You know what to do!

Gigi: Okee dokee!

**Phsycofangirl16 **

**this is for the dare **

**gaz:dare to were pink(haha)**

Gaz: (looks up from her GameSlave) I do wear pink. I have a pink undershirt.

Lyra: Does she ever do anything but play that thing?

Dib: She'll eat pizza and draw pigs, but that's about it.

Lyra: Oh.

**tallest red:allow zim to be leader for a day(*throws a orange*)**

Purple: (gets hit with the orange) Ow! That hurt.

Red: (rolls eyes) So sorry. Anyways, Zim still has one more day of being the highest ranked Irken, so technically it's the same thing.

(Zim does a victorious fist pump)

**dib:watch paranormal activity in the dark(no nightlight)**

Dib: That movie's not even scary! You know it's all fake, so it can't scare me.

Araya: Alright then, you won't mind watching it in the dark, huh?

Dib: Sure.

Araya: Ok then. (shoves Dib into a pitch black room with no light) Have fun!

**gir:um ...(gives you the scary monky show on dvd)**

Gir: I love that show. It's got a monkeh in it!

Zim: That… _horrible_ monkey!

Gir: uh huh.

**zim:admit you were a dress with tights or no being leader**

Zim: It is not a dress! (mutters) It was the smallest size they had. But I'm not a leader… (laughs) yet…

Rene: Ha! You're shorter then Ed!

(Ed perks up upon hearing this and rushes over. He laughs when he realizes it's true.)

Ed: Finally! I'm not the shortest one!

Araya: You're still pretty short for your age.

Ed: (growls) Say it again.

Araya: I'd love to. But I have no time to fight you. Next dare!

**tallest purple:watch rapr vids in the dark at midnight(yes you may eat snacks)(throws a bucket at you)**

Purple: OW! What is it with you and throwing stuff?!

Lyra: She just likes to I guess. Throwing stuff is fun!

(Throws a wrench at Ed)

Ed: OW! What the hell was that for?!

Lyra: It's was fun!

Ed: (grumbles) Stupid fangirl.

Lyra: Hee! Hee! XP

Purple: Anyways, I'm not watching that! It's disgusting and untrue!

Araya: Come on… you know you like it! Plus you get snacks.

Purple:… FINE! But only for the snacks.

Lyra: Ok then! (snaps fingers and poofs Purple away to a dark room with Rapr videos and pictures everywhere.)

Araya: We're gona either find him extremely enjoying himself, or dead as a doornail.

**tak:um ...date scooge for 3 hrs **

Tak: NO! I will not stand for this! I will not date that horrible little being!

Dib: What's he ever done to you?

Tak: (pauses) … I don't know… I'd rather die than go on that date with him though!

Araya: (cheerily) Okee dokee! (snaps fingers and sends her to the pool of broken glass and BBQ sauce, I think I shall name it Steve! X3 )

Lyra: That takes care of another problem. NEXT!

** TeamMarshallLee**

** (ya im too lazy to log in.)**

**OMG YESH! I VOTE YES FOR ED/AL/ROY TO STAY!**

**YEEEEEEESSSS.**

**ahem... Sorry, got a bit carried away. But, if your brain is very small from lack of smart (like mine), and you didn't catch the ABOVE, then I vote yes!**

**Ps, the small-smart-lacking-brain thing is something my bud Kelsey told me after I missed nine out of ten questions on a American History test.**

**AREN'T I SMART.**

**grrrr...**

**RANDOM DARE!**

**Since I have a newfound hatred for Ms. Bitters (like seriously, she needs to, like, go die or something) and Lyra said we could pull random characters in, I henceforth command Ms. Bitters to act unbearably cheerful and sickeningly nice for a chapter.**

**Ya, I fail at daring. But still, this is what I could come up with. I'm seriously tired, I stayed up all night watching Invader Zim ep. on Youtube. It was awesome but I- (suddenly falls asleep) zzzzz...**

**(YAY LONG COMMENT)**

**(YAY QUITE POINTLESS COMMENT)**

**(YAY BUGGER OFF, HYPOCRITE.)**

**hehe im mean.**

Lyra: You are so weird.

Juliet: I know right? XD

Araya: Okay….

Lyra: Anyways, GIGI! Commence with the summining of Ms. Bitters!

Gigi: Okee dokee!

(Gigi brings Ms. Bitters into the Dare Theator Thingy. The grouchy teacher had already been given her dose of happy- go cheeriness. She is also wearing a ballerina suit with sparkly fairy wings. I had to.)

Lyra: Gigi!

Gigi: Wha?

Lyra: Take the day off!

Gigi: YEESH! (explodes in sheer happiness. Don't worry, she'll be back… I hope.)

Bitters: Hiya! Watcha want me to do?

Araya: Jump off a cliff.

Bitters: OK! (proceeds to do so.)

Araya: Hmm… Didn't think she'd do it.

Lyra: Eh, we'll call her back later.

** Cylonblaze **

**O_O yeesh, didn't know that Dib could cuss either... -not knowing Ed so can't say anything there- meh, I vote for Dib in that rapping battle, not just because I know who he is, nor because it has less cuss words, but the lyrics are kinda nice, not like Ed's. **

**Besides that, I'll let you use my previous dares in this coming chapter, so I'll come up with more next review.**

**X3 hehe.. some critters did have a bad day this chapter! Keep up teh funny storeh! **

Rene: Yay! Dibby won!

Dib: Don't call me that.

Rene: Okee dokee!

Lyra: Now here's her dare. This is from a different chapter.

**Kitty-fied IZ cast= too cute, lurv that :3 sooo much =3**

**Dares only huh...? Oh, even though I have no clue who those FMA people are, I can still vote yea? I do vote *Yes*.**

FMA cast: NO!

Lyra and Rene: YEESH!

**Let me try some dares... (still new at daring peoples)**

**Gaz- Could you try to be nice to your brother, if only for 30 seconds? **

(Gaz glares for a minute then runs over and hugs her older brother.)

Everyone: AAAAAWWWWWW!

(Once 30 seconds is over, she punches Dib hard then goes back to her Game Slave.)

Dib: Moment over.

Lyra: That was sweet!

**Zim- Browse DeviantArt, and the only things you can look at are ZaDr, ZaGr, ZaTr, and ZaGif, for one hour straight (Zim will be horribly scarred, I'm afraid XD)**

Araya: Oh this is fun!

(She snaps her fingers and sends a screaming Zim to a room plastered with paring pictures and a jumbo computer screen that automatically searches through DeviantArt.)

Araya: I love these dares!

**Dib- I dare you to learn how to use a dagger from Nny (I dunno XD)**

(Nny peaks his head from around the corner and grins. Araya shoves a shivering Dib towards the homicidal maniac.)

Araya: Have fun you two!

Rene: He's not gona get hurt, is he?

Lyra: Can't promise that!

**The Tallests'- You guys, I dare you to get hit by a shrink-ray **

Lyra: SHRINK RAY!

(Uses a shrink ray and shrinks the two Tallests. They squeal and run around in circles. Al walks in from backstage.)

Al: Hey, what's going on? I heard some screams and-

SQUISH!

Lyra: (giggling madly) You stepped on the Tallests and turned them into pancakes!

Al: (gasps) Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

Araya: (pats him on the back) Don't sweat it kid. You did a good deed.

(Al nods, still a little upset but goes to join his brother.)

**Tak- I dareth thee to speaketh liketh this (Old-time English)**

**Were those good? Bad? Anyways, keep up the hilarity level XD**

Tak: (for some reason back from her date) Okay-eth.

Lyra: That's gonna get annoying after awhile. NEXT!

**TearsxOfxBlood **

**Gir, go on a date with Mimi! Because you're so awesome, here are some waffles! But be sure to share them with your girlfriend! Tee-hee! d: **

Gir: Okee dokee! Come on Mimi! We gonna watch tha Angry Monkey Show!

Lyra: (sighs and watches them blast off) They're so sweet together…

Rene: Yeah, they are aren't they?

Araya: NEXT!

**watermelonwafflesBISCUITS **

**... FRACKING EPICNESS! I have dares buut i am waaaay to lazy to do them so MEH OCs!**

**Nyx: REALLY? REALLY wwB? ** YOU YA **!(antennae quivering with anger... again)**

**Kat: *gasps* but wwB is our creator! **

**Dab: Wazup with the cussing fesst? *Eating another apple***

**Nyx: yes yes i know watch my lingo but whatever!this is the THRID one TODAY! **

**wwB: Epic rap battles dude.**

**Lua: *rocketing through, causing mass destruction***

(Araya watches Lua crash into giant gummy bear statue of Bob the rabid poptart)

Araya: You're paying for that, ya know!

**Nyx: SHUT UP KAT! I DON'T GIVE A **ING **, YA SPAZZY **!**

**Sam: Why do i hang out with you people?**

Lyra: Why do you?

Juliet: Be quiet

**Kota: That's what i wonder ALL the time!**

**Fred: (nods to gaz respectivly)**

**(Kat and Nyx arguing about wwB) (Sam and Dab arguing about sanity) (Kota reading and walking away) (Lua causing damage... some more!) (Fred killing random people)**

Lyra: (watches Fred murder Roy) GO FRED!

Rene: Woo hoo!

**Kota: Well... i guess i have to do the dares again...**

**~ Zim- die. Nyx really hates you. But kiss Tak first.**

Zim: Zim shall not kiss the Tak-beast! NEVER!

Tak: I shant kiss-eth thou either defect!

Zim: I am not a defect, DEFECT!

Tak: How dare-eth you call me a defect!

Zim: Ha! Defect!

Tak: Why you-!

(Lyra snaps her fingers, making the two kiss. After kissing, both run to the side of the stage and comince with vomiting… ew… then she sends poor Zim to Steve. Poor, poor Zim.)

**~ Dib- go on a date with Nyx **

Araya: Yo Nny, you done with him yet?

Nny: DON'T RUSH ME!

Araya: I WILL RUSH YOU, NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE SO DIB CAN DO HIS DARE! (throws spoork in Nny's general direction)

Nny:… Yes mam.

(Dib pushed onstage and is slowly followed by Nny.)

Araya: Well?

Nny: He's hopeless.

Dib: Hey!

Araya: Shut up Dib-monkey! Now go on your date! (shoves Dib towards the still cursing Nyx and poofs them to the movies)

Lyra: Poor Dib….

**~Mimi go on a date with Gir because you slapped a movie star with a fish**

(Mimi begins to dance but stops when Juliet clears her throat)

Juliet: Hang on Mimi, let Gir do his dare first.

**~Gir slap a random zombie with a Bible and scream IN THE NAME OF GOD, DIE!**

Gir: (grabs an Angry Monkey DVD and runs up to provided zombie name Joe Billy Bob and slaps him with DVD) HEY ZOMBIE I SLAP-ED YOOHS! DIE!

Juliet: Close enough. (poofs Gir and Mimi away)

**~Tak- kiss Zim WITH TONUGE! (wwB is the sole author of these dares)**

Tak: I has already kissed that demon!

Lyra: We'll let her off on this one.

**~The Tallests- Die, come back, get drunk and sing Armadillo by mrweebl (look on youtube for it)**

Lyra: I rather like the Tallests being squished-ed so we're gonna keep it that way. Plus I can't find the song.

**~Everybody- Sing we Are Young by Fun! ...I Think that's all... *looks around, shrugs and walks away.* **

**wwB: BYE BYE! *spazzes and cusses out Nyx***

Lyra: Yay! Singing!

Rene: I have randomly picked the soloists and the two are… Nny and Dib!

Nny: You don't tell me what to do!

Araya: I do and I say you're singing!

**Nny**: (growls)

Dib: (back from his date) Wha?

Lyra: You're singing with Nny, now lets go!

Give me a second I 

I need to get my story straight 

My friends are in the bathroom 

Getting higher than the Empire State 

My lover she's waiting for me 

Just across the bar 

My seats been taken by some sunglasses 

Asking 'bout a scar 

And I know I gave it to you months ago 

I know you're trying to forget 

But between the drinks and subtle things 

The holes in my apologies 

You know I'm trying hard to take it back 

So if by the time the bar closes 

And you feel like falling down 

I'll carry you home 

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's the set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

**Carry me home tonight **

(nananananananana)

**Just carry me home tonight **

(nananananananana)

**Carry me home tonight **

(nananananananana)

**Just carry me home tonight **

(nananananananana)

**The world is on my side **

(nananananananana)

**I have no reason to run **

(nananananananana)

**So will someone come and carry me home tonight **

(nananananananana)

**The angels never arrived **

(nananananananana)

**But I can hear the choir **

(nananananananana)

**So will someone come and carry me home **

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

**So if by the time the bar closes **

**And you feel like falling down **

**I'll carry you home tonight**

Gir: Woo! Hoo! That was fun!

Lyra: Awsome!

Araya: You sing well Nny.

Nny: Umm…. Thanks?

Araya: (blushes)

Lyra/Juliet/Rene: Ooooooooo!

Araya: SHUT THE HELL UP! Alright, shows over! Bye! Bye!

Lyra: Wait! I just wanna announce that tomarrow shall be-eth mah 14th birthday!

Juliet: The eleventh?

Lyra: Yep.

Araya: As in 9-11?

Lyra: Yes….

Araya: You poor, poor girl.

Lyra: *sniffles* I know. Anyways, see ya next time! Bye!


	8. Something's Not Right

**Yay! Updateness! Heh, sorry bout not posting for a long time. My computer crashed and we had to buy a whole new system and I lost EVERYTHING. ^^' But, anywho, I hope your happy with this new chapter. BTW: The full links kept cutting off for the songs, but if you type in the site for YouTube then add a / at the end and then paste the url I've provided, it'll work. ) Anyways, as always, enjoy!**

*The curtains open to reveal the cast of the IZDoDA sitting on chairs and couches surrounding the stage, but no hosts. Everyone looks around confusedly at the abbsense of the insane teens and are startled to relize the show has already started. Tak's violet eyes flit around the stage then rest on the audience.*

Tak: *annoyedly* Where are those bozos? The show's already began and their not here!

Zim: Yes! Now we don't have to suffer through this _horrible_ thing they call a dareshow!

Dib: I'm sure their just a little late.

Tak: You actually want them to come?! You're insane.

Dib: By this point I'd say that's debatable.

*Gaz speaks up from her spot on her beanie chair where she is playing her GameSlave, but doesn't look up.*

Gaz: They're not here today. Neither are those idiot Elric brothers. They went to some Pizza Extraveganza Party at a friends house. They sent some replacements for today.

Purple: *outuraged* But that's not fair! What if _I_ wanted pizza?! Which I do!

Nny: *from backstage* Quite your fucking whining before I come over there and rip your arm off and shove it down your throat!

*The cast quite down out of fear and sit for a few minutes. The back door opens to reveal to teens, a boy and a girl. The girl strides forward and flips her long orange hair over her shoulder, while the boy leans against the wall with his arms crossed and his blue eyes surveying the area through his goggles.*

?: Alright you lot! Me and Ren shall be your temporary hosts for today while my buddies and the alchemy dorks are at their little party. Just do as we say and we won't have any problems. Got it?

Tak: And who would you be?

Izzy: The names Izzy! And again, the nerd over there is Ren.

Ren: I'm not a nerd!

Izzy: Whatever.

Dib: *narrows eyes and speaks doubtfully* Do you even have any experience with dareshows?

Ren: Yeah, we're in Lyra's other dareshow.

Dib: Okay, good enough.

Zim: I am not taking orders from you, pitiful Earth worm! NEVER!

Izzy: *shrugs* Fine by me. You can hang out with Nny until the show's over then. *She gestures over to the homicidal 20 year old smirking from the shadows.*

Zim: Zim shall be quiet now.

Izzy: Good. Now, How about the first dare? Ren?

Ren: *groans* Why am I always the one to read the dares?

Izzy: Because Gigi's not here and you're supposed to do as I say, remember?

Ren: Fine!

**Tera**  
><strong>(OutwalksAflyingpig) Hi Im Bacon XD The first dare I have is for minimoose: Carry Gir and Mimi around the stage and drop them on Nny. Nny: Sing I Kissed a Girl and Liked It by Katie Perry Zim: Put on a pink frilly tutu and dance the nutcracker suit Tak: Kiss Dib and than Nny Squee: Give Shmee to Nny Dib and Gaz: Hug for an entire chapter<strong>

Izzy: *grins in a happy, insane sort of way.* Did I tell you how much I love dareshows? Now, begin!

Minimoose: Meep!

*The chaos begins! Minimoose does as the dare instructed, dropping Gir and Mimi on top of an unsuspecting Nny; who then proceeds to chase the small moose around shouting unrepeatable things at the top of his lungs. Zim groans as a pink frilly pink ballea tutu appears and the nutcracker sweet palys in the background, proceeding to ungracefully dance and leap around like a drunk hobo. Tak, amidst the ruckess, leans over and gives a quick peck on Dib's lips then scoots away blushing. Squee (who's been here the whole time, but has tried to stay unnoticeable throughout the show to hide from Nny) dashes up and stops Johnny from chaseing the poor exhauseted Minimoose, who collapses on the couch tiredly. He timidly gives his neighbor his bear then runs as Nny begins to strangle and stab the bear repeatedly while now changing his shouts to "You tell lies bear! FUCKING LIES!" He then throws the bear in a rage, hitting a dancing Zim in the head and causeing him to fall over. Reluctantly, Johnny hurries up to the stage and begins to sing to hurrily end Tera's dare.*

watch?v=TyL2ecYr_oU

This was never the way I planned  
>Not my intention<br>I got so brave, drink in hand  
>Lost my discretion<br>It's not what, I'm used to  
>Just wanna try you on<br>I'm curious for you  
>Caught my attention<p>

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chapstick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
>It doesn't matter,<br>You're my experimental game  
>Just human nature,<br>It's not what,  
>Good girls do<br>Not how they should behave  
>My head gets so confused<br>Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chap stick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it,

Us girls we are so magical  
>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable<br>Hard to resist so touchable  
>Too good to deny it<br>Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chap stick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it

Izzy:... That... was AWESOME!

Ren: That was entertaining...

*The cast glares at the two replacements while they fall limply on the provided seats in exhaustion.*

Izzy: Next dare! Next dare!

**Cylonblaze**

**Fwee updatesh, yay w sorry for commenting kinda late, but, school, y'ken... Dares... ghmmm... First off, everybody proceed with throwing little baby flying manta rays at thee author. Cuz she said soo o3o Gah, me fails... I dun have any other grand ould dares. Wellp, I'mma just see at what the other people gives ya owo. Let's hope I get creativity between here then next time you updaaaaaates.**

*TheSpiritAlchemist shrieks and runs for cover as the cast proceed to fling baby manta rays at her. This goes on for several minutes before they finnaly run out. The author glares at them before storming back to the sidelines to supervise the rest of the show.*

Izzy: These are some awesome dares so far. I like it here.

Ren: I wouldn't fret to much about not having any dares for us, Cylon. Apparently you've been pretty good about dareing the show for a while from what we've heard.

Izzy: Yeah, yeah. That's nice and all, but let's get back to the dares!

**Night-Walker**

**HELLLLOOOOOOO EVERYONE! This is my first dare so I'll keep it simple. Nny, you have to listen to Justin Bieber. Why Nny you ask. I have no idea. See ya!**

*Nny snarls angrily and stalks into one of the soundproof rooms. He turns as he get's to the doorway and glares at Night-Walker.*

Nny: You are officialy on my list. *Whirles around and stalks into the room*

**SecretMarial**

**I love Fireflies! I sang the song without looking at the lyrics till the end. Apparently I sing it wrong... And- Zim:"How about you randomly sing Freak the Freak out?" Zim, I think you're obsesded with that song... I support obsesions! *gives Zim Ipod with Freak the Freak out* Download any song you want, the thing's yours. Zim:"Yes!" *runs into another room and can be heard humming to the song* He really likes that song... Also, will you please have Zim sing it in a later chapter? PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! Zim:*comes back in* "YAH! DO IT! DO IT NOW! I AM ZIM!" Zim, did you gat into my strawberry soda again? Zim:"YES!" ((He can't lie when hyped up. So for all truths you should get him hyped up! He loves strawberry soda. And anything to do with strawberrys really... I DARE DIB TO HOLD A SRAWBERRY SODA INFRONT OF ZIM'S FACE WHILE HE'S HYPED UP ON IT! can't wait to see the epic battle that will insue!))**

SpiritAlchemist: *perks up* You liked Fireflies? Yes! *victorious fist pump* My songfic doesn't fail after all! *hugs SecretMarial* Yoohs be awesome!

Izzy: You're pathetic.

SpiritAlchemist: I'll report you to .alchemist.x!

Izzy: I'm technically am her so NYA!

SpiritAlchemist: Nya!

Zim: *bounceing up and down excitedly from strawberry sugar rush* CanIsingthesong?Ireallywanttosingthesong!Strawberrysoda'sawesomeandyummyandgoodandIA MZIM!

Izzy: Dammit Zim! I'm never letting Lyra or this person give you that stuff again!

Zim: AWWWWWWW! But I like iiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt!

Ren: It's okay Zim, you can sing the song if you like.

Zim:YES! VICTORY FOR ZZZZZZIIIIIIIMMMMMM!

*Zim rushes on to stage excitedly and starts to sing the song. With our technology, we have managed to slow down the song for Zim sang it extremely fast. If you would like to hear the first version, click the link here: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=f_MZRqOnxLA (yeah, I had ta :p)*

watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=wNV6cwbgRlc

Are you listening?  
>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.<br>Open up the door,  
>Is it less, is it more?<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go.<br>Nodding your head,  
>Don't hear a word I said<br>I Can't communicate, when you wait or relate  
>I try to talk to you<br>But you never even knew, so,  
>What's it gonna be,<br>Tell me can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it,  
>Your attention deficit<br>Never listen, never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, never listen.<p>

I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.

Patience running thin  
>Running thin, come again<br>Tell me what I get  
>Opposite, opposite<br>Show me what is real  
>If it breaks does it heal<br>Open up your ear  
>Why you think that I'm here?<br>Keep me in the dark  
>Are you even thinking of me?<br>Is someone else above me  
>Gotta know, gotta know<br>What am I gonna do?  
>Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me can you hear me?<p>

Can ya hear

I'm so sick of it,  
>Your attention deficit<br>Never listen, never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, never listen.<p>

I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh

Easy come, easy go  
>Easy come, easy go<p>

(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh

(Freak the Freak Out!) _[repeats in background until end]_

I scream your name  
>But you never listen<br>No you never listen  
>But you never listen<p>

*Zim strikes a victorious pose, laughs loudly, then runs into the nearest wall and passes out. Izzy rolls her eyes and turns to Ren.*

Izzy: You had to let him sing it, didn't ya?

Ren: He was just going to keep bugging us until we let him.

Izzy: True. True. Okay, I've heard you usually have someone sing a song at the end of the show, so... Squee! Nny! Come sing a Christmas song!

*_Nny_ perks up and excitedly pulls an exasperated **Squee** to the stage. The teenager glances up to the young man beside him unsurely, then clears his throat and they begin.*

watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=PA6QsHdXwdI

_On the first day of Christmas_  
><em>My true love gave to me<em>  
><em>A partridge in a pear tree<em>

_On the second day of Christmas_  
><em>My true love gave to me<em>  
><strong><em>Two turtle doves<em>**  
><strong><em>And a partridge in a pear tree<em>**

**_On the third day of Christmas_**  
><strong><em>My true love gave to me<em>**  
><em>Three French hens, two turtle doves<em>  
><strong><em>And a partridge in a pear tree<em>**

_On the fourth day of Christmas_  
><em>My true love gave to me<em>

_Four calling birds_  
><em>Three French hens, two turtle doves<em>  
><strong><em>And a partridge in a pear tree<em>**

_On the fifth day of Christmas_  
><em>My true love gave to me<em>

**_Five golden rings,_** **four calling birds**  
><em>Three French hens<em>, **two turtle doves**  
><em>And a partridge in a<em> **_pear tree_**

**_What's a partridge and what's a pear tree?_**  
><strong><em>I don't know so please don't ask me<em>**  
><strong><em>But I can bet those are terrible gifts to get<em>**

_On the sixth day of Christmas_  
><em>My true love gave to me<em>  
><em>Six geese-a-laying<em>

**_Five golden rings_**, **four calling birds**  
><em>Three French hens<em>, **two turtle doves**  
><strong><em>And a partridge in a pear tree<em>**

_On the seventh day of Christmas_  
><em>My true love gave to me<em>  
><em>Seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying<em>

**_Five golden rings_**, _four calling birds_  
><em>Three French hens, two turtle doves<em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree<em>

_On the eighth day of Christmas_  
><em>My true love gave to me<em>  
><em>Eight maids-a-milking<em>  
><em>Seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying<em>

**_Five golden rings,_ **_four calling birds  
><em>**Three French hens**, **_two turtle doves_**  
><em>And a partridge<em> **_in a pear tree_**

**_On the ninth day of Christmas_**  
><strong><em>My true love gave to me<em>**  
><strong><em>Nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking<em>**  
><strong><em>Seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying<em>**

**_Oh, aw-e-aw, four calling birds_**  
><strong><em>Three French hens, two turtle doves<em>**  
><strong><em>And a partridge in a pear tree<em>**

**_What's a partridge and what's a pear tree?_**  
><strong><em>I don't know so please don't ask me<em>**  
><strong><em>But I can bet those are terrible gifts to get<em>**

_On the tenth day of Christmas_  
><em>My true love gave to me<em>

_Ten lords-a-leaping_  
><em>Nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking<em>  
><em>Seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying<em>

**_five [Incomprehensible],_ _four_**  
><strong><em>Three French, two doves<em>**  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree<em>

*Entire cast joins in.*  
><span>On the eleventh day of Christmas<span>  
><span>My true love gave to me<span>  
><span>Eleven pipers piping, ten lords-a-leaping<span>  
><span>Nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking<span>  
><span>Seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying<span>

Five golden rings, _four calling birds_  
><em>Three French hens, two turtle doves<em>  
><em>And a partridge in a pear tree<em>

_On the twelfth day of Christmas_  
><em>My true love gave to me<em>

Twelve! _drummers drumming_  
><span>Eleven!<span> **pipers piping.** Ten! _lords-a-leaping_  
><span>Nine!<span> **ladies dancing,** Eight! _maids-a-milking_  
><span>Seven!<span> **swans-a-swimming,** Six! _geese-a-laying_

**_Five golden rings!_ F**our! _calling birds_  
>Three! <strong>French hens<strong>, Two! _turtle doves_  
><span>And a partridge in a pear tree!<span>

*Song ends and the cast begin to talk excitedly amoungst themselves. Izzy and Ren come forward smiling.*

Izzy: Well guys, that's a rap!

Ren: Hope you guys enjoyed the show!

Izzy: Hopefully next time the originals will be here for the next episode.

Ren: Yeah... well, until next time...

Entire Cast: BYE!


	9. Yo! Dudes! Listen!

Hey, SpiritAlchemist here. Alright guys, listen up. I really need you to write more dares! What's the point of having a dareshow when you only have three dares to go by?! I do have the chapter written up to those dares, but it's not enough! I'm not trying to complain or anything, but I do need em.' I sorry to those who have dared and are being kept waiting, I'll post the chapter with only those dares if I need to. But seriously, I REALLY need more to go by. SecretMarial, do not fear! I have already written your dare, but alas, your fellow daremates have not dared so I can not write. You may blame them. Back on topic, PLEASE! If you have a dare, SUBMIT IT! It can be short and simple or long and elaborate. I'm not picky! n.n If you think there are too many dares posted, post one anyway! If it's not featured in the upmost coming episode, don't worry, I'll put it in the next one. It'll end up in the show eventually. Okay, my ranting is finished. That is all I have to say. So please, dare! Dare! DARE! SpiritAlchemist out. Peace! X3


End file.
